The Yakuza Saga
by The Ikran Rider
Summary: The Bouncer trilogy has turned into a quadrilogy, as this takes place a few years after the Black-Hooded Sion saga, and before the events of Dragon Ball Super. The Yakuza has finally reached Dog Street and suddenly increased in numbers and terror. What is the crime organization's true motives?
1. Prologue

****A/N: I had mentioned earlier that I had scrapped away many miscellaneous ideas for another Bouncer fic for quite a number of years. Originally, yes, it was supposed to be a trilogy, but ever since I saw Clement's LP as well as getting jealousy of Fanfictiondreamer's progress and popularity on her Kim Possible/Ratchet & Clank fics, I wanted to expand The Bouncer a tad more. Yes, it'll still be within the Dragon Ball universe cause...why not. They continued with Super, so I might as well continue with the Yakuza saga. Trust me, you'll see why soon enough.****

****I always wanted a Bouncer sequel, so I might as well create this story from scratch; with little to no relevance to the game whatsoever. So without further delay, let's get on with the show!****

This began when Sion Barzahd was training at an open field. His usual Dog Street hoodie was colored black with white lining. His undershirt was a bright red with the usual canine icon his former home is known for. His pants, similar to chaps, were colored black on the outside, and the same red shading on the inside, lined with silver-white edging. The pants featured red pockets with chains hanging over them. His gloves were colored black with yellow lines running around them. He also wore the usual red socks matching his black sneakers, and still wore the thick, black dog collar with a thick, long Dog Street chain hanging from it.

The weather was bright and balmy during a fine afternoon, and his love, Dominique Cross, as well as his master, Wong Leung, were with him. Actually, the octogenarian was standing at the sidelines, while the android was in the middle of the field; believe it or not, she was actually sparring with the young bouncer as well as moving in sync as he shown her his moves! Her reflexes were sharp as she blocked, countered and moved, almost mimicking Sion's actions and swiftness. She was quite fortunate that her personal coach, Android 18, was able to teach her how to defend herself both offensively and defensively. And she accepted the fact that she wasn't alone on living as an android instead of being a recluse. Although she wasn't as endurable as Sion, she made up for it in outstanding agility and strength.

She jumped up and slammed her fists down on Sion's fists as he was covering his face. The impact created a sharp pang through his unfortunate arms as he grimaced. 18 did keep on reprimanding her that she must hold back her prowess a little if she'd ever spar with humans, in order to prevent some serious injury concerning she was half metal.

"Ok, you two, that's enough." Wong walked up to the pair and separated them, hardly showing a smile beneath his heavy beard as white as snow.

Despite his achiness, Sion wiped some thick sweat with his black gloves, and they were both panting from their workout. He gave her a handshake, saying she did great. They walked together up the hill and toward their residence, a lone, blanch, two-story colonial; it was Sion's and Wong's home, until the disciple decided to move away from Dog Street and invited Dominique along.

"Looks like all that training is finally paying off, Dominique." Sion said proudly.

"Thanks, Sion." she beamed. She couldn't wait to show her friends Volt, Kou, and Echidna, on what she could do. She always remembered Android 18's warning that a woman must learn to fend herself, as Edge is said to have a large crime rate, which meant that chances were high for a female to get mangled, killed, or raped. A few years ago, she was tweaked at Capsule Corp, as Bulma and Dr. Brief gave her a makeover so she could use her volatile actions more effectively as well as remove any malicious hardware that her brother, Dauragon, left. Since then, she had been more cheerful and lively than ever before.

"I really owe you guys a lot for all the kindness you've given me. And I can't thank all of you and 18 enough for teaching me on how I should fight. I don't want to get into any frays, but..." she lost her train of thought.

Sion held her close. "Hey, it's fine, Dominique. We're even. You don't have to owe us anything. You truly need all these skills if you need to survive. That's just the way of the streets; even I had to learn all that." Sion briefly reminisced on how important it was to learn from the best, particularly when he idled Wong, and soon becoming a bouncer at the bar, Fate, utilizing his teachings. Then, actually being a full-fledged hero. It was very reassuring that Dominque was budding slowly but surely like a flower, pretty but also alert and ready to whatever came her way. She was so relieved that she no longer was the helpless damsel like she used to be.4

* * *

Later that night, Sion was attending his usual shift as he stood alone outside the bar. He was at his space to the left of the old double doors while his favorite Dog Street logo sneered at the right. It looked pretty much the same, though there were a few changes: First off was the bass blasting past the doors; it seems that the pub afforded an advanced music system as a way to entertain the patrons out of boredom, and make service more entertaining, almost like entering a nightclub. The place itself also expanded in size by several more acres. It was no biggie on keeping up with rent. Ever since Capsule Corp volunteered to donate profits to the town of Edge, particularly Dog Street's, infrastructure, it finally bolstered and prospered. All this time had finally made Edge have a more advanced economy, just as the Briefs wanted so long ago.

"It must be a shame, standing out here and missing out on all the action," a young woman said.

Suddenly, he looked up and saw a woman blending in with the darkness of the lonely streets. She was petite, skinny, had pale skin like his, as well as wearing his apparel, particularly his red hoodie he once wore with black arms, and the logo of Dog Street imprinted in the back. She looked to be in her late teens, and through the dim lighting, he realized who she was. They let out a small grin as she walked up to him. They then wrapped each other in their arms, it was very comforting. After the last few years, Ayame had returned; she was slightly older, wearing the bright red hoodie as a symbol of honoring their friendship.

She looked around the slightly larger exterior, and recognizing the neon letters blazing FATE. "I see the bar is still standing, and it's intact," she mentioned, remembering how it was in shambles when Mikado's special forces invaded here.

"Yeah." He smiled as he said proudly.

"I'm so glad to see you, Sion; it's been far too long."

He nodded. "Yes it has."

She then hesitated as she bashfully held her head. "I...I have so much I need to tell you. Christ, it's been ages since I last saw you."

Sion opened his ears, and she told him how happy she was to see her best friend again after three, long years. She was finally 18, the legal adult age, and she confessed that the main reason why she never came back was because there were so many priorities revolving around various issues such as school, puberty, growing pains, even when she was diagnosed with Asperger's. The Dragon Team wasn't involved in a lot of battles and she just visited them less and less. Since then, she lost touch, and her adventures with the bouncers and the Z-Fighters became lost and forgotten, nothing more than distant memories. That was until she was finally able to live on her own, under her own free will. And finding that red hoodie was just the spark that she needed. He understood it all, and he sympathized it must've been hard to live with a mental illness.

"Sion." Someone in her yellow raincoat came out and interrupted the duo, the speakers were blasting as she opened the doors then silenced a little while after they closed again.

"D-Dominique!" Ayame stammered. It was easy to notice her since she hadn't aged a single iota since they last met.

"Ayame!" They embraced each other tightly for a short while, just as she and Sion did.

They discussed on how Ayame was finally able to visit Dog Street again, as well as Fate's new expansion coinciding Edge's more profitable conditions. Crime had dwindled drastically when Capsule Corp continued its donations, until about a year ago. She mentioned there was also a karaoke machine installed within it, and the cruddy jukebox still stood at the corner of the top floor as a homage to the good, old days. She also mentioned that both Volt and Echidna were the current co-owners of the bar since...that tragic day when Boss died of a heart attack just a month ago. Being that Volt was the most reliable, experienced, and defensive bouncer he's ever employed, he decided to give the entire settlement to him and his fiancee.

Ayame was stunned by the news, thinking that Volt and Echidna would go into another power struggle since they had been constantly disputing over at Mikado. But surprisingly, they got along great when they began the new ownership. Though, the scheduling was tricky since Sion constantly rotated shifts with Kou per week, as he's usually away on more missions involving LUKIS while still keeping tabs on Dominique from time to time. Volt was lesser of a bouncer now, and it was a relief since he no longer "scared away the customers," while Echidna's appearance was...a bit too suggestive.

"Hey, maybe you can become a new bouncer here." Dominique suggested.

Ayame sighed, "I can't work at a bar yet, I'm not even 20. I still have one year to go, and I'm far too young." Besides, she was still pretty coy and nervous working in a saloon, vulnerable to crazy drunkards and violence; the tense environment would've been far too much for her to handle, and she wasn't much of a fighter neither. She thought she wouldn't be qualified as a certified doorwoman.

"That's not true. I was eighteen when I officially got the job here." Sion mentioned with a grin. "I was nineteen during my first anniversary, remember?"

"M-hm." the android nodded in affirmation.

"Oh yeah..." Ayame was at a loss for words since Sion was only at that age when he saved the damsel and the world, as well as made best friends with the young Dragon Ball seeker, including Goten, Trunks, as well as the owners in Capsule Corp.

She touched her chin in deep thought, "Hmm, maybe I should start by living in Dog Street. And I'd probably train myself with you guys so perhaps I could be more elgible..." Or at least competent enough, she thought. The duo was admired by her decision. And before they knew it, they could barely hear a rumble of thunder in the air.

Sion immediately looked up and he felt the dry atmosphere upon him. "Huh?"

"What is it, Sion?" Dominique queried.

"I just didn't expect the sky to cloud up so fast." Indeed, layers of black clouds overshadowed the streets and the thunder got slightly louder.

"Ooh, I think I should get going; the last thing I want is to get caught in a thunderstorm. I hate these, especially at night."

"Yeah, it was very nice seeing you again, Ayame." Sion said.

"It sure was. Hurry along so you don't get wet," the mascot chimed.

"Right, thanks guys. I'll see you all tomorrow so that hopefully I'll fill out an application and pass some tests on being a bouncer. I would really like to work with you guys more directly." Ayame said goodbye to her old friends as she hurriedly headed for home.

Meanwhile, unbeknowst to them, an Oriental who looked to be bad news wearing an evil sneer had done the unthinkable, as the Dragon Balls were gathered and Shenron had been summoned to grant his sinister wishes.

****A/N: Unlike the dark intro theme for the Mikado Saga, the theme in Bardock/History of Trunks, this one should be ********"Cha-La Head-Cha-La (Full English version)."****

****I was never good at describing appearances, but Sion's outfit is a bit of an inspiration from Sora's outfit in Kingdom Hearts 2, even though I'm not a huge fan of the series. The setting would be a few years after the Bouncer trilogy, now officially a quadrilogy, taking place before Dragon Ball Super.****

****I'm not sure how I came up with the idea of Ayame coming back after a few years, but at first I wanted her to quit to be a Z-Fighter since I retired from the series soon after the Buu saga, and then I just came up with the reunion. Same thing with the Bouncer, as I had many priorities, on top of the fallouts I had with a lot of material, including DBZ, many games for the PlayStation, as well as others. So, yeah, I decided to make her 18 by the time she went back. And for personal reference, she has Asperger's, though I have a lower level of autism; wish I did have it, though, like my friend, Fanfictiondreamer.****

****Also, the Yakuza was something I first found out upon since I saw the Marvel movie, the Wolverine, and then I looked it up, as a crime syndicate similar to the Mikado Group or the Red Dragon Syndicate, like a Japanese mafia, basically. Because I wanted the series to be Japan-based, I figured this could work.****

****So, the Prologue may be done, but there is still more to come. Just be prepared for another unsuspecting invasion. You'll see.****


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1  
****The Yakuza Arrive**

It was a dreary day on Dog Street, and Fate was functioning as slow as ever. Perhaps it was the chance of some rain in the forecast, then again business has usually been at a crawl; it's mostly at night, however, when the place begins to shine like a diamond in the rough.

Echidna, Volt, and Wong were quite amazed when Sion and Dominique broke the news.

"So, Ayame really wants to become a bouncer?" the Capoeira fighter said. "Well, that's quite intriguing."

"Yes, she said she would move to Dog Street, and once she does she would like to have some training to see if she's qualified for the job." Dominique clarified.

"Admirable." Sion's master added. "Although she is uncoordinated, and she seems to be frail, just like you and me" His head then rose after he sulked briefly. "But with the proper training, I'm sure she would succeed if she could put her mind to it; she has helped all of you save the world from the Mikado Group, after all."

Volt briefly reminisced on how he met Trunks, as well as the many misadventures they had. He and Echidna both hoped they would see him and the Dragon Team again after a few, dull years.

"Although she doesn't always have to be involved in conflicts, but rather be a sort of bookkeeper for us. She can work behind the scenes and she's very organized, that seems to be her greatest strength."

"A bar cannot function well if it's not in order. Great idea, Master." Sion commented. Even he was aware of Ayame's niches, whether it'd be organization, or even her speed and agility in terms of combat, or her leadership skills and resources when he found and recruited Goten, Trunks, Gohan, as well as others. "Besides, Dominique, Volt, and Echidna could use a helping hand when things get overwhelming."

"Oh, I sure do miss Kou, though." the cyborg murmured.

He faced her and put a strong hand on her shoulder. "So do I, Dominique."

Kou's missions as a secret agent with LUKIS have driven him away from the bar more and more, and Leann began to not bring as much heat on her as she used to have been, though she and the other bouncers didn't know that.

"I can also be her personal trainer if she lets me." Sion knew that their bond was always strong. Besides, it'd be a welcoming opportunity since he himself was trained by Master Wong; he'd more than happy to return the favor.

While they were discussing all the possibilities of Ayame becoming a part of the team once more, they barely noticed three men march through the entrance. Each one wore reflective sunglasses, their bodies were covered in tattoos, and they had on worn t-shirts that got their sleeves and collars ripped off to show off their etchings. Their hair was sleeked back, and they looked like they meant business. Dominique began to hide behind Sion at the sight of the intimidating trio; they figured the creep in the center was the leader of the pack.

Sion, Volt, and Echidna turned toward them and bravely stepped forward. "May we help you, gentlemen?" the wrestler said in a casual manner; one of the key things of being a bouncer wasn't only how to defend themselves, but also be presentable to upcoming patrons in order to prevent a provocation.

"No." the center male replied in a stern, throaty voice. "Everything we need is right here. All you need to do is come with us... Our master will be pleased to see you all again. He has plans for each of you fellow bouncers. Though if you should resist..." He spread out his arms and he was holding a short cutlass in each hand. His associates followed as they made a fighting stance, putting up their black, leathery dukes. "...then you shall all suffer from our wrath. It would be quite dishonorable of you to resist the Yakuza." Each of the petty customers gasped and muttered in utter panic!

Volt gasped, "The-the Yakuza..?"

"It can't be...!" Wong followed his sudden reaction.

The new boss immediately ordered, "Echidna, Wong, get our customers out of here and lead them to safety. I'll take them on!" His body turned as he brought a foot back, ready for battle. The duo did just that.

"Run, Dominique! Stay with Echidna and Master! You'll be safe." Sion urged. She then hesitated, and after a few moments, she simply shook her head as her delicate hands grabbed onto his arm.

"No, Sion. I will stay and fight. I need to see if my training with Android 18 has finally prepared me for this. I cannot run now."

"But, Dominique-"

"Trust her, Sion! There may never be another time. She must prove herself, we can't hold her back forever." the ancient martial artist persuaded.

Looking into his narrowing eyes, the young bouncer backed down. "Alright." He faced her with earnest he hadn't possessed in a long time. "Show them what you got, Dominique! They can't possibly underestimate you."

"Right." She rose up her fists as the men advanced on to the remaining trio. The gangsters charged in and Sion countered with a mule kick, Volt lunged toward the one to the left, while Dominique blocked the maniac to the right.

Meanwhile, Echidna and Wong also got their hands full as they faced three more Yakuza outside.

"Let's do this, Wong!" she declared as she balled up her fists on the deck.

The elder was on the pavement in front of it. I know these punks anywhere..! he thought as he shifted his body. Each of the men only had gloves, and also some sneakers with spikes at the soles.

"Yeeeah-ha!" Echidna leapt off the patio over the railing and stayed close to the ground as she squatted and moved swiftly like a tarantula. She acted as the street sweeper as she used her Capoeira while Wong used his keno attacks; he did have a fragile defense, especially when they knocked him down, however, he made up for it in spades with his quickness and strength. It was almost as though his arts were similar to Sion's whether it came to speed, power, and style. His best move was his Silent Exploder as he struck them with open palms both in front and behind and was used as sneak attack. Since the men were backed into the patio, they all went down and received hefty damage. At times, Echidna was sneaky and struck like a viper while she leapt up toward the Yakuza's chins unawares. Her stilettoes were proven to be quite the weapons, courtesy of Volt.

Inside, the other assassins splintered the stools, even when the bouncers collided toward them. But they never gave up. Dominique was so flexible and every execution was nearly quicker than the eye. With her exact precision and calculative strategies, she flipped and spun in the air frantically avoiding enemy onslaughts, and also countering with all her mighty, metallic exterior; this wasn't the time to hold back now.

Eventually, the trio of trouble led the heroes to the top floor, and it was quite astonishing that Dominique could leap onto the railing without any imbalance nor fear of falling. Sion and Volt were closing in and they used every ability in their disposal. From Volt's lethal grabs and spins, to Sion's fancy footwork as well as his Torpedo Uppercut emitting a small orange flame. Hell, his roundhouse kick and Hurricane Blitz made the invasion seamless. One by one, they fell over like rag dolls, as did Echidna and Wong's targets. Though the center man made some stunning slices with his cutlasses.

Ignoring the pain and bleeding, he eventually kissed the tile floor after they've extinguished their own Trinity Rush after Sion gave the signal, "Hey, come on!".

Volt punched him in the upper chest, immobilizing him, then Sion knelt down. "Go, Dominique!" She stood and jumped from his back like a leap pad. She soared and made a flip midair, landed, then did a devastating roundhouse kick! To Sion's and Volt's knowledge, this was nearly the same way she wiped out the PD-4s while she was being manipulated by the late Dauragon's satellite.

After that, she saw the damage then immediately got the trauma kit and treated each of their wounds. The team outdoors just caught their breaths.

"Yakuza, huh? They seemed pretty damn easy if you ask me. They could just be new interns."

"Don't be so foolish, Echidna." he growled.

One of the guys began to rose as he grunted in pain; he had long, black locks matching the many tiger tattoos he had on his body, he also wore olive jeans and his bare chest was clear from those piercings. The working girl grabbed him by the back of his neckbone. "Why are you here? Why do you want to invade our own home turf? I thought you guys were dwindling in numbers. You don't seem so tough." She yanked him to the ground, thinking he was their superior.

He raised his hands trying to keep her at bay. "Aggh! Echidna, stop! It's me! No..!"

She stopped as she looked closer, as if his voice toggled something in her mind. "Kou?"

"Kou!?" Wong wasn't very pleased with this treacherous stunt.

But the pissed off working girl continued to snap, "Why did you come here? Why are you a part of the Yakuza?"

He rose up, using his fingers to separate his flattened strands. He explained he was trying to blend in with the crime syndicate. His superior, Leann Caldwell, heard from LUKIS' subordinates that there were rumors of the Yakuza starting to increase in strength since last night. Leann wanted Kou to keep taps on them on an emergency venture. She never thought that the Yakuza would've accumulated so many members in that short period of time, which was the main cause of concern.

Wong help rose Kou back on his feet. "You are very inquisitive, young man. Sion, Volt, and Dominique are still inside fighting them."

"They're still inside!? Hold on, I gotta go tell them. Now!" As fast as lightning, the Tae Kwon Do expert stormed in. Sure enough they were still busy with the thugs. Thanks to his sudden, fatal kicks he was able to stun them blow by blow.

"Kou, is that you!?" Sion was the most ecstatic.

"There's no time to explain, Sion! They should be on the move now!"

"What?" he became perplexed over his statement.

"Kou!" Dominique marched over, but Volt rose an arm blocking her path.

"Wait, what do you mean they're on the move?"

Just like that, all of the Yakuza members slightly stood up, then leapt away like a bunch of tree frogs!

"Dammit! We should go after them, hurry!" Kou led the way, and the other bouncers followed suit. Sion then dragged to a halt and turned to his beloved.

"Dominique, are you gonna be okay?"

"I'll be alright, Sion. Just stop them." He ran out of the saloon, and his sensei was hardly able to stop him on his next foot toward adventure; it was a first for all three of them since they hadn't been on a hot foot in so long.

"Volt and the boys are sure in a hurry. Kou said the Yakuza are migrating; this may not be the last of them." Echidna reiterated.

They saw Dominique march out and the trio watched in bewilderment as the bouncers headed off.

* * *

By the time the bouncers chased them to the Central Plaza, they suddenly vanished and the Square was completely empty. There was no sign of movement, not even inside the buildings. "They're gone!" Sion said in disappointment.

Arrgh, damn! The Yakuza are better than Leann anticipated. Kou soliloquized.

"We need to split up. Find any member and take down each one." They both nodded at Volt's suggestion. Though Sion just stood still and closed his eyes, as if he was focusing something within him.

If I could just concentrate. And sense them through the use of their ki. He did just that and he felt the Yakuza's presence, as well as a more ominous one. His eyes shot open and he ran toward his compatriots.

"Looking for me..? Bodyguard!?" Out of nowhere, Volt heard a familiar, vehement tone, and with a single sneaky assault, he went down like a ton of bricks. He moved so fast, that he was hardly traceable, while also being completely covered in a long, opaque hood and cape. His body looked like it was completely shrouded in shadow. He then made an ambush on Kou, injuring him with a single spin kick. He crawled slowly away, but the mysterious madman elbowed directly into his neck, knocking him out cold.

Sion felt his friends' energies dropping, while the dark ki loomed ever closer. He then saw through the cloak clad in purple and black. "You-you're-" Before he had a chance to react, the cloaked fighter lunged at him with lightning speed, making a deep punch directly to his gut. Sion fell to the pavement, had a brief flashback of him and Wong receiving the exact same deathly blow, before he lost consciousness.

* * *

Ayame showed up at the bar minutes later and noticed all the destruction as soon as she opened the double doors. "Wong! Dominique!" She hurriedly rushed in and surveyed the property damage. "What happened?! Where are Sion and Volt!?"

After for some time, Dominique and Echidna filled her in, from the Yakuza ambush to the bouncers chasing after them. They grew anxious and worried of their whereabouts, especially as far as the thugs was concerned. Wong, for the most part, was still flabbergasted the Yakuza returned to Dog Street after so many years, and the fact Sion and the others pursued them without any preparations. He realized that the majority of the Yakuza was part of the Mikado Group when Dauragon took over, while Master Mikado was more benevolent. In fact, Dauragon was involved in Yakuza activity himself, he soon found out. As a servant of the previous Mikado, he spent most of his life defending him from the Yakuza, as well as Sion taking him away from their impending shadows and being associated with Master Gohan and Roshi. He used to fight against notorious members in the past, and he knew that the Yakuza were never seen outright, but could blend in with the townsfolk, as well as perform some chivalrous acts like aiding those in natural disasters; all they cared about was honor, even though they're the largest criminal syndicate in the world, joined by four known organizations. Most notably were the Yamaguchi-gumi, the Inagawa-kai, the Sumiyoshi-kai, and the Aizukotetsu-kai.

He informed the ladies that together, they were known in Japanese as "the extreme path" and members of transnational organized crime syndicates originating in Japan. The police labeled them as "violent groups", while the Yakuza called themselves "chivalrous organizations." The Western equivalent for the term Yakuza they used was gangster, meaning an individual involved in a Mafia-like criminal organization.

The Yakuza were notorious for their strict codes of conduct, their organized fiefdom nature, and several disturbing rituals such as the Yubitsume, also known as removing a person's finger as an act of punishment. Yakuza members were often described as men with heavily tattooed bodies and slicked hair like the ones they've seen. There were hardly any woman, and those that were in it were often regarded as sex symbols, or those coming from a gangster's leader. And yet this group is still regarded as being among "the most sophisticated and wealthiest criminal organizations."

In fact, in the early 1960s, while Wong was in his prime, police estimated that the Yakuza had a membership of 184,100. However, in recent years their numbers have dwindled with the latest figure from the National Police Agency estimating that the number of members in all 22 designated gangs decreased to 39,100. This decline is often due to changing market opportunities and several legal and social developments in Japan which discouraged the growth of Yakuza membership. Yet, despite their decreasing numbers, the Yakuza still regularly get involved in criminal activities, and many Japanese citizens remain fearful of the threat these individuals cause to their safety.

Wong also told them that the ones they saw had full-body tattoos, which were included on their genitalia. Ayame cringed on how disgusting and painful it could have been. These tattoos were often "hand-poked", meaning the ink is inserted beneath the skin using non-electrical, hand-made and handheld tools with needles of sharpened bamboo or steel. The procedure was expensive, yet indeed excruciating, and could take years to complete.

When Yakuza members play Oicho-Kabu cards, they often remove their shirts or open them up and drape them around their waists. This enabled them to show off their tattoos to show their loyalty to each other. They usually kept them concealed in public with long-sleeved and high-necked shirts. When new members join, they are often required to remove their trousers as well and reveal any lower body tattoos. Also, the tradition was to hold a sword, and due to the removal of digits, the weaker the hold was, as a member is shown to rely more on group efforts instead of individual action, like a probation; though digits are replaced by prosthetic ones.

All that intel was a bit too much to take in; luckily Ayame managed along with the help of Echidna and Dominique.

Wong's mind shifted gears. "Sion... I must go to them. I know Volt and Kou can look after him, but even if they can combine their valiant efforts, they can still be outnumbered and overmatched. I need to go after him, as I only know how to deal with the Yakuza."

Ayame hesitated, remembering how he died last time when she first met Dauragon. "I... Ergh... I don't think this is such a good idea. For Wong to go after Sion." He looked at her with discontent. "I think he may be too frail for this..! And his advanced age on top of this... We-we can't wish him back again if anything should happen to him."

Echidna stood up and walked toward her from behind, "I believe Ayame is right, Wong. A man with a poor constitution would stand no chance against an organization that size. It seems like suicide. Though, I understand your ambition, as I, too, want to help them. And Volt..." she said his name in a reluctant manner.

"But...what can we do?" Dominique muttered in despair, then she sulked.

A lightbulb just lit up. "I think we should ask the Z-Fighters to help us; they might know of the Yakuza, too. They dealt with other notorious groups like the Red Ribbon Army AND the Mikado Group. We NEVER would've made it without them..!"

That struck a cord within each of the onlookers. "Of course..!" Wong said. They remembered their valiance and strength, as well as the occasions when they were "cleaning house."

"I-I can inform the guys with my Flying Nimbus. I'm sure they can help us! I mean, Krillin and Android 18 might stay with you and Dominique while Echidna and I can bring in recruits to help us find them; some I'm sure recognize their Ki, I think." Ayame grew more confident in herself.

"18..!" Dominique was thrilled at the thought. "Are you sure?"

"Of course she is, Dominique." Echidna was just as reassured. "I bet Trunks can help us again, even Goten and Gohan; strength and safety lie in large numbers. Just like the Yakuza."

Wong nodded. "We can be our own counteract..! Then it's settled. Ayame, you gather the Dragon Team, and bring both Krillin and Android 18 to defend any one of us who're unable to pursue Sion, Volt, and Kou, while the rest of you look for the bouncers, and defeat the Yakuza. If they should ever come here, we will show them no mercy."

She did just that, as she called the Nimbus like usual. It went to her almost instantly, she hopped aboard, and immediately headed toward Mount Pazou. There, her first task was to alert Goku and his family, while they'd spread the word of the Yakuza's sudden increase.

Because of their ambition, Android 18 decided to stay with Dominique and Wong with Krillin, while Videl decided to babysit Pam and Marron. With that, Ayame, Krillin, and 18 soared back to Fate a few, short hours later. Night was falling fast, as the Yakuza were spreading more terror throughout Edge and beyond.

**A/N: While it hasn't been listed in The Bouncer soundtrack, I think it'd be best if only I could use the song from the Beta 1999 trailer when the guys fight off the Yakuza. And, much like the trailer, Dominique has fought in this brawl; I wished that Squeenix wouldn't waste so much potential and make the actual finished product a rush job to coincide with the PS2's launch. It's a shame, cause Dominique looked really cool. If only the gameplay was less vindictive. Even after 19 years, this definitely has some remake potential, and perhaps a sequel then.**

**Also, a lot of the info of the Yakuza I got was from Wikipedia, so thanks a bunch for that!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
The Rescue Mission has Begun...Again  
**

"There it is, guys." Ayame led 18 and Krillin over Fate; however, she decided to land a few feet away from it, just that the occupants would avoid suspicion as they used their ki for flight. They've descended and met up with Dominique, Wong and Echidna.

The monk was all smiles, "Hey, Dominique!"

She looked behind her and noticed Ayame's friends she hasn't seen in so long. "Krillin! Android 18!" She ran up and hugged them both. "I'm so glad to see you two."

"So are we. But, there's no time for a reunion." 18 replied, as serious as ever when she put her firm hands on her student's shoulders. "We've heard about the Yakuza and the bouncers. We're really sorry."

The 15-year old immortal sulked a little. "Don't worry, sweetheart." Krillin said, "We'll defend you guys against them while our friends can help us bring the bouncers back, and beat the Yakuza down!" he let out some fists during his last statement as he responded with his usual, contagious enthusiasm.

"Goku is trying to spread the word, and recruit whoever is willing to fight back; however, large numbers could result them waging a bloody, merciless slaughter. And so far, we have Gohan, Goten, Trunks...and even, Majin Buu."

Although Buu was quite a nuisance in the past, especially by the time he separated from his darker essence which destroyed the entire planet and took forever to kill, Ayame still admired him as his docile, chubby, infantile self. God, she actually missed him, especially when he was playing with Bee.

Wong wouldn't have any doubts from an expert in martial arts and a talented monk hailing from the Orin Temple to help him out.

Krillin bashfully rubbed his neck, "Eh heh heh, don't mention it, Master Wong." Despite the tension, his humor did defuse it, if only a little bit.

"Here's the drill, guys..." 18 discussed her plans with the young adult her plans as Dominique would stay at the bar and Wong would stand behind due to his poor constitution. "No offense." For once, she was opening up to an elder who's definitely not like her stubborn, cold creator Dr. Gero.

Krillin and Android 18 decided it was crucial to stay as well. Because it'll take some time to gather more recruits, and since they were further away, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Majin Buu would be their only hope on such short notice. Of course, Vegeta would be out of the question because of his signature cockiness and carelessness, especially in terms of saving many innocents. Goku wanted to use his Instant Transmission to make the process more quickly, but he wasn't sure where the Yakuza was, neither did Wong.

"Yeah...don't they usually have a base of sorts?"

"On the contrary, Ayame." the wise man corrected. "They blend into the public crowds. And if they do happen to have a base of operations, they're often difficult to find."

She had assumed it'll be in Mikado, but Echidna disagreed it'd be too easy; however, they both knew this could be the best place to start. Then, Ayame felt a familiar, though intimidating aura. Her head suddenly perked up as if a dog caught a scent so suddenly. She tried to comprehend it as she gazed out to the location where it was most unsettling, making her heart race and her forehead sweat.

"What is it?" the stern lady queried.

"I...don't know why, but...I feel something so...intense. It just came up to me, and it's making me feel so tense. I'm...trying to make out this intimidating aura, but it's so vague, so far."

"It's her ki sense. She probably feels the Yakuza's location. They can get very powerful and cruel that is shows of their corruptive life force." clarified Krillin.

She then faced the group with a nervous look, "But...I don't know any members of the Yakuza; never encountered them personally."

Wong was deep in thought. "Just try and remember Sion." That raised Ayame's spirits up a notch when he mentioned her best friend's name. "Focus on his memories, his essence. Keep him front and center in your mind, and detect HIS ki."

"But can't you do it, since you know how to use your own ki?" It was shown Wong can use the Kamehameha Wave, though his ki sense wasn't on par as it used to.

"Admittedly, you're younger and so your ki sense is stronger. Not to mention you're still pure. I'm quite confident you will find Sion and his friends. You can do it, Ayame. You must." It was quite difficult since she hadn't used her ki in so long, almost giving up her skills altogether; she was trained at a very young age, after all.

Ayame sighed, "I'll try..."

Minutes dragged on as she looked toward the evil force, closed her eyes, and channeled her energy on concentrating on Sion's own energy. Visions drifted back to her: from the time she first met him, Volt and Kou at the hanging garden, to helping him trek through Mikado, to assisting him descend the rocket tower and keeping her promise on using the Dragon Balls to wish back his lost master. All those bonds, as well as wearing his signature hoodie, helped her exponentially, to the point when Sion suddenly was the first thing on her mind, and never leaving.

"S-Sion! I can sense him!" She pointed towards west. "There!" However, she also felt someone else's ki. The one that was a lot more ominous and dark, interfering with Sion's, Volt's and even Kou's life forces.

"It might be where the Yakuza are coming from. Like hanging out. Or perhaps the one who's leading them." Krillin theorized. Wong figured he could be right, as if he could also sense their evil ki.

"Volt must be there. We should go."

"You mean, just the two of us?" Ayame was skeptical of Echidna's desperation.

"Yes, and we'll help protect Wong and Dominique. There's no doubt they could be after you guys." 18 assured.

To make the journey go more smoothly, Ayame called the Nimbus, and it barely was enough room for both passengers. It was almost ironic that Echidna was able to ride it, as it only applied to those with pure hearts.

Krillin, 18, Dominique and Wong wished the pair luck and a safe journey. And the octogenarian was earnest of her making reports straight to them whenever they should come up with something vital. They soared to the source, though a certain huge fighter jet passed them by. The Nimbus suddenly shook, making the women almost lose their balance. Then, Echidna realized it was the LUKIS gunship, the Orage.

"That's...that's the Orage. LUKIS must've known about the Yakuza since Kou's involved. She then ordered Ayame to follow it.

The aircraft landed in an opaque, distant alley and they saw her fight off more Yakuza. Despite the petite blonde's nimbleness and decent uppercuts and quick punches, she was being overmatched! The Yakuza were able to injure her and knock her to the ground with such force.

Echidna pointed out, "That's Leann Caldwell. The second-in-command. We got to help her, for Kou's sake."

Watching the ferocious abuse, her partner couldn't take anymore. "Alright that's it!" Ayame took out her Power Pole and she and Echidna both ran into the fray.

The Z-Fighter attacked at their midesctions, while her partner used her signature Capoeira to catch them from below. With their group effort, using the Power Pole's indestructability and Echidna's unpredictable stunts, they were able to have the advantage after all. The redhead gave Leann a hand and pulled her up off the unforgiving terrain.

"Much obliged, you two. I was actually tring to contact my associate, Kou Leifoh, whom I'm sure you both know. However, he has not returned the call, which is highly unorthodox." She was questioning the thugs before they advanced on her, though they never said a word about their turf nor where the bouncers were. However, there were massive reports concerning their armed robbery, invasions on residential and commercial areas, as well as mass murders.

That input got the women at a state of unease. "We're looking for Kou and the others as well. Ayame?" Her partner nodded, then she focused on the ominous ki sense, and this time it was stronger. She explained to Leann on how a ki sense is detected, by someone that's also using her own life force as well. She was indeed skeptical, "What is she like a psychic or something?"

* * *

Ayame cleared things up, saying that she could only feel an acquaintance's energy through herself, not entirely see nor hear what they're doing; it all depended on her strength as well as theirs, as to whether they're injured, well, or weak. "It's still up ahead." she said as she felt some trepidations.

"This could help us guide where the Yakuza's true location is." Echidna clarified, impatience rising in her voice.

"Pipe down. As long as we'd have anything to help us find those terrorisitc bastards!" Leann decided to pilot the Orage while Echidna accompanied her, and Ayame remained on her Nimbus leading the way while tracing the ominous ki.

* * *

Meanwhile, at a distant yet familiar location, the three bouncers were still comatose. Each one laid up against a large wall with one next to the other. The hooded figure looked over the trio with eager, gleaming, turquoise eyes as they sneered with fasciantion. Each of the Yakuza gave the trio a sip of sake applied to their lips. They were able to drink it despite their foul aftertaste as they nudged their chins up. They drooped again and all of a sudden, their eyes opened instantly, as if they had a shock. One by one they awakened, wih Sion, Volt, then Kou. Though, their eyes weren't the sane as they've shown a more glossy, altered look. To the boss delight, he let out some vehement laughs rising in decibals; his master plan was carried out now that the three bouncers were obedient and loyal to the Yakuza!  
**  
A/N: If The Bouncer would truly have a sequel, it should DEFINITELY use the three female side characters Dominique, Echidna, and Leann in that order, and maybe have a similar formula to its predecessor. That way, the ladies would have their time to shine while still support the main trio in their own bouts. But since in this fic Dominique's still a trainee, she still stays with Wong, Krillin and her coach #18.**

**Regardless, the Yakuza made their move upon Sion and the others. And who is this hooded figure that suddenly influenced them? Hopefully, we'll soon find out.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
Entering Enemy Territory**

Minutes have passed, and Echidna pondered on the thugs they fought back at the alley, as if the ones they faced were actually complete replicas from the Yakuza she herself dealt with back at Fate; as their bodies were completely unscathed, without any traces of injury, though they looked like spitting images in terms of appearance. She also noticed they were flying over familiar landmarks, such as the rooftops of uptown Edge, the long, straight and narrow metallic LSD railroad tracks, and the exterior of the maze that was once flooded by rapid seawater. Her instincts heightened as she hunched on where the dark ki was leading the women to. From behind Leann's cockpit, she disregarded her instincts for the moment.

_Are we heading to Mikado..? No, it can't be..._ she thought.

By the time she was about to put two and two together, the Orage took a violent shake! The steady, uneventful journey became a disastrous one! Leann looked over controls.

"Incoming! We're being hunted!" Sure enough, she saw digital, neon green aircraft chasing after her own. And the Nimbus received the same punishment. Ayame nearly lost her balance while her transport lurched from the enemy missile.

Apparently, the ladies got involved in a lethal dogfight! The Orage and Nimbus were under attack!

"It's the Yakuza's imperial vessels! Echidna braced for impact, I'll hold them off!"

She nodded and brought herself in a fetal position behind Leann's pilot seat. The Orage moved swiftly across the opaque sky as bullets continued to rain down on it and the mystic cloud. Ayame got into a fighting stance and focused her ki to be ejected; there was no time to look for the dark ki now, as her hands were full like Leann's.

She fired upon some enemy fighter jets, blowing them out of the upper troposphere, from simple energy blasts to Kamehameha Waves. Leann retaliated using her own firearms as well as her ship's astounding agility. The Yakuza were pretty fast themselves, but also lethal while they closed in on the trio; however, they still had a fatal trick up their sleeves. Aside from the endless swarms, some of them actually ran out of bullets to use and decided to give chase or head toward their prey!

"Oh no..! They're Kamikazes!" the commander of LUKIS stated as the Orage managed to avoid an oncoming enemy by a hair!

"What!?" Echidna couldn't believe her ears nor eyes!

Still, Ayame's Nimbus took severe blows while the bullets continued to ricochet off the spongy, yellow body. And the Orage was also receiving damage, including to its left wing, causing it to constantly descend gradually while flying in an awkward pattern. Leann struggled to keep her craft aloft and it was difficult to maneuver from that busted wing! Although both aerial fighters were able to wipe out nearly half of the imperial forces, even when they made some Kamikazes toward each other!

But despite their valiant team efforts, they were eventually shot down! The wing exploded, as did the rear fuselage! And the cloud itself was actually starting to disintegrate with Ayame still on it! It was as almost it was dissipating into water vapor like a normal cloud would! As the Nimbus was sharply dropping toward the thick canopy of neighboring thick trees with jagged branches, Ayame leapt off.

"Echidna, we have to evacuate now! We're going down!" Leann ordered her to grab a spare chute and she wrapped it around her, while the pilot did the same before she pressed the Eject button. The roof automatically detached itself from the ship while both she and Echidna went airborne! Luckily, they opened each of their chutes, enabling them a safe landing. Ayame managed to escape onto a strong canopy while her Nimbus crashed and evaporated in a yellowish mist, like the death of a Pikmin's spirit.

The three dropped onto the massive forest floor and met up with each other. "Everyone alright?" Leann queried in her usual, commanding tone.

"Yeah, that was surely a close call." Echidna replied, her stilettoes became loose.

Ayame was more depressed, "I'm ok, but my Nimbus bit the dust; we're stranded, and we don't know where we are."

There was a brief pause, and the woods became deathly silent. "I do." Echidna broke the disquietude. The others looked at her like deer in headlights.

"Where?" Ayame queried.

"We're back in Mikado's domain now..!" she growled. To Ayame's horror, this was like deja vu to both women. Leann never saw the domain up close, aside from Dauragon's satellite control center, the Galeos. Fear nearly interfered with Ayame's focus as she struggled to trace the dark ki; while the evil energy was all around her and her partners, she knew exactly where the source was emitting from.

"The crystal dome. The dark energy HAS to be up there..!" she concluded.

"Let's go, then. Volt, Sion and Kou may be inside. Let's hustle!" Echidna and Ayame ran toward the towering settlement.

"Wait!" Leann cried. "You don't even know what's out there-!"

Before the trio knew it, several people ran out with their blades drawn and their fists clenched. They were all Oriental, though it was hard to tell from the deep, dark wood and their blending uniforms made of indigo silk. Their war cries were close to uproars made by the undead, and they also wobbled as such. Echidna, Ayame, and Leann stood their ground with their backs toward each other before they broke away and fought them off! They had utilized the same strategy as they did before, while Echidna attacked from below, making some surprise blows from the camouflage, Ayame went for the midsections, and Leann scored high with her fast kicks and punches. Though, the wide, open spaces were no problem while their enemies floundered like some rag dolls.

Soon enough, the coast was clear. But Ayame still felt an unsettling presence up close. The air became chillier as it went through her bones, and some shrubs even began to shake as a deformed creature materialized out of nowhere. Luckily, her ki sense was never wrong, and she forced Echidna and Leann away as she tossed them aside before the mutated monster lunged at them!

It was approximately 15 feet long, its belly was constantly sagging as well as some of its decaying skin hanging from its peachy, flubber-like body. Its four massive legs were nearly the size of a human's, only they ended in paws and claws that were similar to a chimera's. Its tail was curled much like an iguana's, hardly ever unraveling itself. Veins were in clear display while they flowed over its grotesque body. And its head was nearly the shape of a Komodo dragon's, or rather a REAL fantastical one! The abomination hissed as it fixated its dilated eyes onto the group!

"What the hell is THAT!?" Ayame screamed.

"Is that thing actually human..?" Echidna wondered.

"Mikado's own chimera..?" Leann was in utter awe as well as shock.

The multi-legged creature was tough and ferocious, as it used its claws, teeth, and even its retractable, whipping tongue; however, the women decided to use their low attacks and acted as a few sweepers using Echidna's signature moves, Ayame's lower attacks with her ki and Power Pole, though she had to block often, and Leann mostly aimed for its menacing maw which stunned the nightmare several times.

For once, the women strategized their very own Trinity Rush, as they remembered their partners had used some of theirs in the past. Using her Capoeira, Echidna made a strong mule kick sending the enemy upward, Leann ascended it some more using one of her Sky Uppercuts, and Ayame grabbed the fleshy abomination as she soared several feet into the air and then performed what seemed to be a Seismic Toss sending the feral experiment directly on to the grassy knoll. They took quite a few lethal blows as the women at times collide with each other while they were closing in on the failed experimental biolizard.

Despite their disadvantages, their combined strength was enough to put the dreadful demon out of its misery.

_A biolizard..? I have never seen a vicious creature like this before..!_ Echidna thought.

"We had to deal with aggressive canines plus a panther, and now this!?" Ayame voiced her shock and frustration.

"Hold on, Kou. We'll soon be on our way." Leann said.

* * *

Thanks to the extending Power Pole, Ayame got her team to the usual landing beside the crystal dome. While there, they observed something very horrifying, as if their nightmares have really come true.

Echidna described in loud whispers that the Neo-recruits to a yakuza organization were required to take a servient role to one of the more experienced members. They were officially called kobun, literally translated as child roles. Yakuza had a complex leadership structure, much like the special forces, but there were many layers one must progress through to reach the top. It was undoubtedly accurate that each of the three soared through the ranks with flying colors, considering most of the membership were expendable carbon copies.

The initiation ritual for the new recruits occurred with a ceremony based around sake. The interns sat opposite their oyabun, or their father role. In this case was the tall, hooded figure that comatose them earlier, while the drink itself was prepared by other members. The newcomers each got a small portion while their cup was filled to the brim, a reflection of their status. Each of the former bouncers, as well as their cloned counterparts, sipped from their own cup, before swapping and taking another drink, at which point the ceremony came to a close. This was supposed to represent the creation of what was supposed to be an adoptive father/son bond between the kobun and oyabun. By the time they finished, barely feeling their whirling heads, all three made a kowtow to him as he rose up and stood over the tranced trio.

"That does it! I'm not going to let those traitors stay loyal to the Yakuza!" Echidna led her vengeance and Leann and Ayame begged her to stop, but to no avail.

From a creaking noise on the roof by someone's body weight, the ominous man looked over. He knew something was up, even though he hardly saw anything. He then focused upon his new recruits and made a sudden clap. The sound made the threesome raise ther heads abruptly, their eyes were gleaming with pure bloodlust. They rose as all three females rushed in. They could never believe what they were seeing right before their very terrified eyes!

"Is-is that you, Volt!?"

"Kou!? You've disobeyed my orders!"

"S-Sion..! His light ki is gone..!"

The hooded figure pointed toward the hapless trio. They were on their own now, facing the malicious team that were once their closest allies.

"You better not have forgotten who you're dealing with...trespassers." the wrestler struck fear into them like a lightning strike.

"Your days are numbered, Volt!" Echidna cried in resentment.

"I'm now a close servant working for the Yakuza. How do you like them apples, Leann..?" the Tae Kwon Do expert sneered with power and chaos.

"Kou! What the hell are you doing!?" Leann asked in a shocked tone.

"I should've been part of the Yakuza since I was young. My true master is indeed Master Mikado!" the street fighter fixed her eyes on her closest friend.

"Sion..? N-no! Don't do this!" Ayame screeched.

The ladies were startled, yet they had no choice. Volt fought Echidna while Ayame went for Sion, and Leann took on Kou. The bouncers and the women each rotated around their enemies, and while Volt's intimidating structure went toward her, Ayame made a desperate attempt at his genitalia as he was closing in on her. As she was receiving so much abuse, she backed away, withdrew her Power Pole, and cupped her hands behind her. "That's IT! Kame...hame...ha!"

Instead of a powerful energy wave, her palms were only emitting thin smoke. For some reason, Ayame's Kamehameha Wave didn't work, as she noticed her Ki has been affected, just as a desperate move., never holding back.

"Nothing happened! Something's wrong with my ki energy!"

AS the fight progressed, she realized the dark ki multiplied from the hooded stranger who had strands of blonde hair streaking down his cheeks, as well as the bouncers, and Yakuza, overriding her light ki rendering her defenseless. Instead, she only had to rely on her Power Pole for offense and defense. And she was quite fearful when she only resorted to close combat; she knew their prowess was three times as much as hers alone, so she stayed behind Echidna and Leann unless if they should advance to her.

Echidna, though, had little to no problem aiming low on each of the men, including aiming for their private parts, just enough to stun them.

Leann was all over the place as she aimed toward multiple positions, high or low.

Just then... "You ready..?" Volt shook his arms, and Leann was caught in the crossfire of the bouncers' Trinity attack: Kou forced her into Volt's bulk which slammed and pinned her to the floor.

"Noooo!"

With so much effort and little to no time, Ayame managed to fire an energy blast toward Sion before he made the finishing move as he was about to kick her face in like a football. This rendered him off his feet, and Kou and Volt were left standing. Still, Echidna, Ayame and Leann teamed up, aimed below their belts, while Kou got his legs mangled, and they eventually went down for the count.

Ayame barely caught her breath as her heart raced a million beats. She focused on the ominous figure, realizing he was the true source of the dark ki, "You make me shiver... What are you!?"

"This is all too familiar..." Leann made a sharp gasp. "Could it be-"

"Volt, you have to snap out of it! ALL of you!" Echidna let out her fiery persona.

"So...you want to know who I am, do you..? I believe you meddling whores know me all too well! I lead the Yakuza as well as those impressive fighters who happen to be my new associates." They all rose, but he rose a hand to keep them at bay.

Registering that voice, Ayame recognized he was none other than...

...Dauragon! Dauragon C. Mikado, the resurrected former head of the Mikado Group!

"Ha..! You're not as stupid as you look!"

Suddenly, there was a slight rumble beneath the women's' feet, like a subway passing by. "Oh no-!" Stricken with fear, the floor collapsed but Ayame used her Power Pole to keep them alive and conscious.

"Power Pole extend!" It responded as it glowed in the pitch-black pit, and each lady grabbed hold onto it while the ends just stretched to the top and bottom which the latter was just several feet away.

By the time they got their bearings and caught their breaths, Leann queried, "Echidna, you alright?"

"I'm ok. Leann?"

"Yeah. I'm a few feet below you."

"Ayame?"

"Y-yeah... I think I'm...alright." she tried her best to prevent the bile from rising as her throat felt it was as tight as an air socket.

Much like firefighters, Leann slid down the pole. Echidna, with her expertise in using one, gracefully descended after her as soon as Leann's feet hit solid ground. Then, with a few shout outs, they signaled Ayame to climb down. She held it in her right hand, and the Pole retracted to its normal length. Thanks to Leann's communicator, its LSD screen lit up, allowing the women to see their surroundings, albeit vaguely. The women were so grateful to still be alive and conscious, but Ayame was so close to burst into tears when she recalled Sion's viciousness.

"Leann-I... I have to contact the group..!"

Leann handed her device over and Ayame immediately used it as she dialed the number for Fate; her fingers were covered in a cold terror sweat as they slid. With exact precision on each step, Android 18 picked it up and the Z-Fighter alerted the group.

"18..! It's Dauragon!" She struggled to keep her hoarse voice level.

"What?" Her face began to wrinkle.

"It's Dauragon, he's back!" The cyborg hesitated for a few paces before she ordered Wong, Krillin and Dominique to come down. While holding the receiver, she told them upfront.

"My...my brother has returned..?" the young android was just as floored as her coach.

Wong's mind shifted to when he was killed in cold blood, then his heart nearly stopped. His body wavered, but Krillin caught him in time. "Wong! Oh no..! This...this is horrible."

"You think Dauragon was wished back by the Dragon Balls?" 18 asked.

"I don't know. I can't be sure if a Yakuza member used them, or maybe he's just a clone... I...I don't know." Ayame was at a complete loss.

This was undoubtedly by far the worst possible scenario the new heroes have ever faced...

**A/N: Though it was said by an old man at Jingle Village that the Nimbus Cloud cannot be destroyed, Tambourine somehow destroyed it. It is possible that the Nimbus was destroyed because Tambourine used ki, as opposed to the Rocket Launcher that Colonel Silver used to blast it, or because no one as powerful as Tambourine had ever tried to destroy a Flying Nimbus before the King Piccolo Saga in the Dragon Ball series.**

**Another thing the sequel should have are like different elements, or play styles; maybe if there's a dogfight for instance and the heroes can still get Bouncer Points if an enemy ship is shot down. Also, Ayame would be fighting to a similar style if Fox would deal with the Sharpclaws in Starfox Adventures.**

**According to Wikipedia, the drinking of the alcoholic beverage, sake, is a common ceremony to represent the creation of a bond in Japanese culture. Sake was seen as a bond that adheres the relationship between people. This historical link gives the Yakuza ceremony a religious significance, so it is often performed at a Japanese Shinto shrine, or in this case, a place of power like the Mikado crystal dome.**

**So, yes, Dauragon C. Mikado was somehow resurrected and is now leading the Yakuza along with Sion, Volt, and Kou as official members. And the women are now stranded and imprisoned at his domain. Will the Z-Fighters come to their rescue, or will it be a lose-lose situation for all of them?**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
Escape from Fate**

**A/N: This title is like an oxymoron as not only escaping from the bar, Fate, but also escaping FROM fate itself; as history wouldn't repeat itself if Dominique should be abducted by Mikado (Yakuza) again.**

**From here, this story will separate into three different gaidens, as the women have been captured and trapped in Mikado. And the first segment would be none other than the valiant quartet featuring 18, Krillin, Dominique, and Wong.**

Android 18 was in charge of cosmetics, utilizing Echidna's abandoned makeup bag housing all kinds: from mascara, to lip gloss, to hair dye, the works. She and Krillin were quite astonished on how Echidna managed to keep so many tools in such a cramped, compacted space, and Dominique assisted, as the Z-Fighters put her and Wong under guises.

18 worked on her disciple first and foremost, while Krillin made some clumsy, confounded attempts to find whatever was needed to make a disguise for Wong; the bar itself was littered with debris from the Yakuza fight, so it was no doubt a chore to collect his bearings. They recalled Trunks making a past remark that Wong had a similar appearance to one single mad scientist in charge of the Red Ribbon Army. And after gazing over the ancient martial artist, 18 definitely had the right idea. She had to bite her tongue during the process as she decided to make Wong look similar to Dr. Gero, and a nearby pan was used, after she broke off the handle, to be displayed as his artificial brain. 18's main objective, however, was to have Dominique's hair dyed and applied with more heavier makeup, almost looking like a Goth. Though she was constantly distracted by brainstorming on how Wong should look while still watching her husband like a hawk, even when it came to something that'll conceal his newly, standoffish attachment implanted on his head.

"If we do happen to evacuate from here, we're still going to be at the mercy of the Yakuza; they may have the ability to detect our own ki." Wong said.

"That's why we should always have our ki very low." replied 18, though it's obvious they'll be undetected, they'd still be vulnerable if there happens to be an enemy ambush. The crime organization was reckless and merciless, Wong knew even after all these past decades. They still remained the same, though, but if Sion was involved in the hunt...

As if reading his troubled mind, Krillin assured, "Don't worry, Master Wong, we'll protect you guys. My wife and I will take the front, right 18?" he made a slight grin.

"Of course. Finito!" She just completed Dominique's own makeover. Her hair was more sleek having a jet-black tone and it remained very shiny under the fluorescent lights. She had on darker shades to her lips, eyebrows, lashes, and eyelids. Her cheeks were a lot more rosier than ever, she was wearing high heels, and her outfit was replaced by Krillin's. No matter since the monk himself was wearing his usual attire of an orange jumpsuit with a navy blue undershirt. As for Wong, 18 managed to find a tall, black cap that was able to keep his artificial brain in place, and his wardrobe was very similar to Gero's but without the RR logos; she was quite lucky that she and Krillin got a Dynocap as a portable set of drawers if 18 wanted to switch clothes in a jiff. The cyborg became a bit more agitated, wanting to remove the "disgusting displays" as soon as they got to Dende's Lookout.

Overhearing her muttering, Dominique asked, "Where is it? What IS Dende's Lookout?"

Krillin filled them in as it was a place that watches over the Earth at the Heavenly Realm. Basically, just above the stratosphere, reassuring them they'd be safe from Dauragon and his new Mikado Group. They'd also be protected by its own guardian, Dende. And it was done several times in the past while the heroes took refuge, with the exception of Evil Buu as well as Garlic Jr. and his malevolent Spice Boys twice over. "All we needed to do is tread out of Edge casually as far away as we can to avoid the Yakuza's hungry eyes." By the time they'd reach the checkpoint, they'd be safe and use ki flight to head toward the Karin Forest where the Karinga tribe live, which was the basis of Korin's Tower. Both Dominique and Wong still looked perplexed. "I'll explain along the way. Are we ready, 18?"

She faced the terrified duo, "Are you two up for it?" They nodded in uncertainty. She then faced Krillin. "Let's go."

Krillin and 18 led Wong and Dominique on to the cold, silent streets, hoping they'd reach their destination in one piece. During the makeovers, Krillin had a talk with Gohan soon after Ayame broke the news. He said he'll head to Edge immediately and keep an eye over the Fate bar and the Yakuza's dark ki, while Goten and Trunks decided to go to Wong's place. Gohan also told Krillin to alert 18 that while there, she should ask Dende if the Dragon Balls were used recently, from last night.

The quartet noticed that whoever walked the streets were indeed Yakuza; there seemed to be no one else, as they all looked nearly identical, with their shiny shades and hair, their Asian characteristics, even portions of tattoos here and there. Still, despite their growing fears, Krillin, Wong, and 18 remained cool as cucumbers while their bodies covered around Dominique's new appearance. Even she wasn't very confident as to whether or not the Yakuza would notice; some were probably involved in the last captor plot, Wong believed. As they responded casually to each passersby, the elderly fighter recalled a similar event, when he helped Dominique escape from Mikado underneath her brother's nose.

As they went through the many alleyways and the Central Square, Krillin kept assuring them they'd be out of Edge shortly. By the time they reached toward the MSD cargo train station, the gangsters in security uniforms looked at the suspicious foursome, as if they somehow knew they didn't seem to appear cohesively with each other. One of them who was bony and skinny wearing a bright white T, shady glasses, and jet-black hair and gloves motioned his cohorts over. They marched up to the group and one of the Yakuza just got into Krillin's vision, nearly bumping into him.

"H-hey, excuse me, mister." he replied politely.

"Forgive me, we're in a hurry. So, if you could just let us-" the octogenarian never finished.

The silent gangster continued to obstruct their path when they were trying to walk around him. He was actually "inspecting" each of the group, including the women. Dominique let out a shrill cy of discomfort, and 18 held his hand back.

"Hey! Back off, Yakuza! You should know better than to lay your hands on a lady! I know you guys are responsible for robbery, assault, murder, and most disturbingly, child trafficking and reducing them and women into sex slaves! You monkeys are all completely unforgivable, especially to those whom you manipulate from the Philippines and Korea-!"

"18! Enough!" Wong stopped her tirade, and the man withdrew his hand with a snarl. Then he and his cohorts advanced, and everyone but Dominique was prepared for battle!

"Dominique! Brace yourself!" 18 shouted, her disciple nodded in affirmation.

"Typical Yakuza!" Wong growled.

"Come on! We'll show them! Even though we may drop dead..!" Krillin said with his paranoia.

When they fought off a few more members of the Yakuza, Krillin and 18 took the front since although the other two had decent offense, their defense were still lacking. Wong was greatly injured during the fight, and Dominique was unable to treat his wounds. Instead, it was only Krillin and 18, with her aggressiveness as well as the monk's own signature move, "Destructo Disc!" As soon as he raised up his right arm, a large, rapidly-spinning, circular disc made of energy was conjured. He threw it and his ki honed in on his enemies, knocking them off their feet and leaving their bodies broken and gravely hurt, almost immobilized. Then it exploded into the ceiling, causing some of the steel rods to collapse onto the Yakuza!

"S-Sion..!"

Apparently, the clangs were so noisy that more of the Yakuza headed straight for them. Upon Dominique's whisper, they noticed him amongst more Yakuza with a sneer under his black hood overshadowing his violent expression. Without hesitation, Krillin shouted, "Shield your eyes!" They all obliged before he unleashed a "Solar Flare!" With three fingers against the sides of his eyes, a strong volley of light as bright as the sun's was able to blind the terrorists.

By the time the area cleared a few minutes later, Krillin and 18 already took flight toward a distant location carrying Wong and Dominique respectively.

* * *

The Dragon Team went over a lush, fertile land. It was occupied by many teepees in all sizes, and the inhabitants looked like ants by comparison. Krillin described this plain as the Sacred Land of Korin, or Karin Forest in other words. Because of the distinctive indigenous people, Wong became fascinated by them. Just then they also saw two aborigines, a grown boy and his father, looked up toward Krillin and 18; they waved and smiled back.

"These guys are the proud chief, Bora, and his son, Upa. They are the guardians of the base of Korin's Tower. Y'know, Goku used to help protect them and their village while he was still just a child, and that was when he encountered the Red Ribbon Army's most lethal warriors, Mercenary Tao and Captain Yellow." Android 18 still cringed while he mentioned the accursed organization.

"Hang tight, guys. We'll be there in a jiffy. All's we gotta do is climb up this tower and we should be there."

"What!?" Both Wong and Dominique were disgusted, as they already have seen how extremely high that tower was! It was like a really long spear poking through the clouds, and still growing!

18 gave Krillin a nudge, "Hey!"

"Don't mind him! We'll take you two up." Looking at Wong's wounded body, she put their minds at ease when she said that Korin and Dende can fix things up. "If there aren't any Senzu Beans, we can at least rely on Dende to help us recover. We're almost home free." Carefully detecting the distant dark ki, which was miles and miles away, 18 and Krillin ascended quickly though the thin cloud carpet and wound up at a massive, UFO-shaped settlement that was on top of the skinny, excruciatingly long tower. They landed on the side deck and went inside.

A wise, white cat holding a staff was waiting for them; Krillin was still carrying Wong over his unfortunate shoulders, his feet dragging. "Oh, hello there. Welcome to my home turf. I assumed you guys made it up my tricky tower?"

"Ergh, now's not the time, Korin. Wong is greatly injured during a fight against the Yakuza. He's frail and we don't know how long he can hold up." Krillin struggled to keep him aloft. "Urgh, do you have any Senzu Beans..!?"

"Alas, I do not." he shook his head. But his eyes lit up as his whiskers twitched. "But I'm sure our guardian, Dende, would be of use to you. Ever since the Yakuza multiplied exponentially, darkness became supreme. It ain't easy to harvest and grow these beans without a lot of light energy."

"Thanks, Korin." 18 said. She led them up in a lift after they saw a disgusting sight, as Yajirobe was stuffing himself like a pig with multiple greasy mammoth ribs. Dominique was indeed the first to have her stomach flip. 18 escorted the group without hesitation and the lift ascended toward their destination.

Dende and his assistant, Mr. Popo stood watch while the quartet finally emerged. They walked toward them and the Namekian gave a wide grin. "Welcome Dominique and Wong. Welcome to my sanctuary." He then gazed and congratulated Krillin and 18 for bringing them here safely. "It was a wise decision to relocate them to my Lookout, I can assure you both that no enemy of yours can ever find you. You may take refuge here." At first, it was a stunning sight to meet a full-fledged alien lifeform; he nearly looked kind of like a Martian, with all that green skin, feelers, pointy ears, as well as other awkward features. Dominique even reached over and shook one of Dende's feelers, and he giggled. "I wish no harm to my guests. And while I heal Master Wong's wounds, my dear friend can show you around." He nodded toward his best friend and servant. It was also bizarre to meet a large living, breathing genie with a turban, magic carpet, and all, as he proudly demonstrated to both of the weary travelers.

"Am...am I dreaming all this?" Dominique queried.

"No you are not, my dear." the demigod said. "I also happen to tend the grounds as well as a beautiful flower garden if you're inter-ested."

That made the android exclaim, "You have your own flowers here!? Oh, this is so amazing!" She really did appreciate the large variety of plants, as well as the butterflies fluttering about; both she and Wong were very astounded that it was so peaceful and tranquil up here, and not as sub-zero freezing like they anticipated. "On the contrary, it's always balmy here all year round. We never freeze up here, even in the dead of winter."

The plump, joyful assistant marched over toward Wong who seemed to be fully healed. "Dende seems to be the first ever guardian who can recuperate those who're gravely injured. He has such astonishing feats." The martial artist rose on his feet, amazed by Dende's prowess, which only took a matter of seconds to complete.

"I'm so glad you're ok." she said to him.

"Indeed I am, Dominique. So, you said you are the Earth's own guardian?"

Dende then described that The Lookout was once a part of the sacred landscape Krillin and 18 showed them, as it was believed that the giant, floating platform orbits over the Earth and its guardian and Mr. Popo could sense everything happening over the planet, even lethal battles as they look over the sides. He told them the story that Kami, the first God of Earth, was the Lookout's official guardian as well as the creator of the Earth's own Dragon Balls, before the Super Namek, Piccolo, merged with him when Cell, 18, and her destructive brother, 17, wreaked havoc. 18 sulked a little, recalling the incidents before she fell in love with Krillin. Soon after, Dende grew up and soon became the current protector of Earth. The peaceful atrium was connected by Korin's Tower, and below that wasn't really an actual tower, but rather a sacred tree that grows every decade and has been doing so for many millennia. Above that, was Korin's Tower, and soon the Lookout itself. Also, it should be noted that Goku's, now Ayame's, extending Power Pole could fit into the hole just beneath the hermit's turf which connects and serves as a vital link between them.

"I may be this planet's guardian, but Goku, and his dear friends, are the true heroes. Even Ayame, Echidna, and Leann. If only they'd be successful..." Dende sighed. "May luck be with us." That gave Krillin an epiphany.

"Oh! Hey, Dende! Can you do us a favor and see if the Dragon Balls have been used since the night before?"

He nodded. "Of course. It'll only take a few minutes. I shall return." Using his staff to keep his spine upright, he treaded toward one of the distant forts.

Inside, the very miniature, fragile Shenron statue made of stained glass stood on the thin platform. Dende inspected it for any suspicious activity. The new guardian looked at the statue of the Eternal Dragon, that was churned into a duller material, which meant the Dragon Balls have been used and then petrified since last night, as it was around the time when the model glowed and the Balls were active.

He then broke the news in a disheartened manner to the bewildered quartet. "Your fears have been justified. The Dragon Balls had been used since the night before; two wishes were made of resurrecting the deceased members of the Yakuza... As well as Dauragon. I begin to fear for the worst of the welfare of Ayame...as well as Sion's." The Namekian felt the dark ki from below, and it was ever increasing rapidly from the brainwashed bouncers, and Dauragon's strength has been enhanced compared to the last time Ayame and the Saiyan kids encountered him.

"I only hope we are not too late..."

"Sion, Volt, Kou..." Dominque whimpered every name as she grew more depressed and hopeless; each one was like a gut punch. She laid into Wong's arms for comfort as she was horrified to the core.

* * *

Meanwhile, a strange-looking Earthling who was the size of a midget suddenly opened his eyes very wide. He had on a pale, white face, a red spot on each of his cheeks, wearing a black hat with a red tiny pompom on it, a light-blue tank top, black pants, and dark golden shoes. He was at a very young age, and he just received a jolt through his skull like an electric current. He rose from his lotus position on a grassy mound overlooking some distant, frosty peaks, and he was more than ready to take the fight to this new threat. The world was highly at stake, and he had a mission to accomplish.

**A/N: I know this has been a bit formulaic, but the scenario in which Krillin and 18 snuck through Edge and escaped to the Lookout may be similar to Kou's stealth mission.**

**So, Wong and Dominique finally escaped safely and met up with Earth's guardian, Dende, as well as his assistant, Mr. Popo. It was kind of nice that the Lookout has been featured twice in the tetralogy, with the previous time during the Mikado Saga as Ayame granted a couple wishes using the Dragon Balls. Even though, ironically, Dende noticed they were used recently to resurrect Dauragon, instead of him being presumed as a mindless clone. And who is this mysterious young fighter? You'll find out soon enough, but I'm sure it's obvious to any veteran to the Dragon Ball series.**

**So, the next chapter would revolve around the Saiyans as they observe some Yakuza activity while also monitor over the common locations. See you all then!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5  
Saiyans on the Scenes!**

**A/N: This one highlights the efforts of the Saiyans Gohan, Goten, and Trunks as they watch over the places the bouncers frequent; Gohan looks over Fate, while the others look over Sion's/Wong's own settlement.**

Sion, Volt, and Kou were still with their CEO, Dauragon, who was very, VERY pissed of the women's narrow chances of survival. According to Sion's ki sense, he can still feel their vital signs, and Mikado knew the basics of controlling his own life energy.

"Impossible! They must never survive and escape here unscathed!" he roared. "Find them and destroy them! And if it's not too much trouble...bring home my little sister." he sneered at the last statement.

All of the Yakuza nodded, then Sion stood up from the crowd. "Master..?" Everyone shifted their attention to him, including the madman. "I know where they could be hiding," he said with earnest. "I am certain that Dominique and the others have never gotten far. Ayame and the others may still be imprisoned here, and Dominique should probably be hiding in Fate, or somewhere in Dog Street. If not, then she could be at Master Wong's place."

Dauragon was deep in thought; he really admired his new subject's strategies. He simply nodded. "Very well. Volt, you will stay here and track down those meddling slovens. They deserve the worst for interfering with our plans. Never hold back! The rest of you shall pursue them and Dominique outside the premises. I believe that none of you should fail." They all responded obediently and carried on their assignments with no relent.

* * *

A few moments after Krillin and company escaped to Dende's Lookout, Gohan in his navy blue uniform soared over the deserted streets of Edge. The sky was as dark as night could get, as if it too was shrouded in darkness like the town itself overrun by Yakuza. He felt the sinister essences everywhere which caused him to feel anxious, yet still he had a job to do. He slowed to a crawl as he overlooked Dog Street's rooftops, trying to find which belonged to the Fate bar; he has been there once, but amongst the many similar buildings, it was very confusing.

Gohan continued to scan the streets until he finally laid eyes on a building with blazing, neon letters that spelt F.A.T.E. "That's it. That's the place where the bouncers and Dominique frequently visit." He then had some flashbacks on helping Sion tread through Mikado and deal with his doppelganger. He sulked when he recalled he's now part of the Japanese mafia. He thought to himself what he should do when he sees him. Just then, a chopper ripped through the air, interrupting his thoughts. From his keen observation, it was a giant, jet-black chopper with the familiar logo of the Mikado Group; his heart lurched when he saw that mark. However, it was hovering over a distant place, an apartment of sorts. He then saw the side door open and several black ropes hung out while some of the Yakuza slipped through them. One of the members looked strikingly familiar.

Curious, Gohan flew slowly toward it while keeping his ki energy low. He sunk in between the archaic houses and came toward their location. At a very tall settlement in the end of a narrow alleyway, the distinctive member drew out a set of keys as he climbed the worn stairs, unlocked the wide, tall, doors underneath an arched awning and slipped inside. The rest soon followed. Gohan then waited until the organization came out empty-handed. They ascended a few flights of stairs and wandered over the vacant room that used to house Dominique and Sion. There was hardly any furniture around, amongst layers of cobwebs, and one of the guys raised his brow, as if he realized he made a crucial mistake. Being that the apartment was part of a strip, it didn't make it easy for Gohan to hide. So, he climbed up the front wall like a spider and looked over, recognizing that the peculiar member was Kou! He startled for a moment then his gaze followed him as the gang trekked toward Fate. He leapt from roof to roof until he got there.

He slipped down the rear of the place and he peeked out the side where Kou and his minions were circulating the area. He went inside, only to find that it was also abandoned, and it was left in shambles from the previous brawl. He growled in frustration as he smacked his fist against his palm, "Damn! Dominique gave us the slip! She must've gotten help from that whore-bitch, Echidna, and that old geezer, Wong!" He sighed irritatingly and racked his tainted brain for any solutions. "Where the hell could they possibly have run off!?" He then signaled his soldiers, "Move out!"

As the elites left, Gohan peeked through the rear window, and took a sigh of relief, trying to soothe his racing nerves. "Whew..! Good work, Krillin. At least we know that Dominique is safe!" He then looked again at the helicopter, "But where could the Yakuza be heading off to..? Unless..!" As it soared several miles away he decided to follow it.

The dark ki began to multiply, and Gohan oversaw so much of the Yakuza's destruction. Many lives were greatly suffering, from being lethally interrogated of Dominique's whereabouts, even having some of their homes being vandalized and in some cases burned. Gohan clenched his fists in fury and he bashed his way through some of the organization's worst thugs. It was an effortless bout between them and the former Great Saiyaman then noticed that their bodies have reduced to nothingness; almost the same way after Cell sucked his victims dry. Soon an ominous presence distracted his attention. He was anxious to follow it, and that was the hotspot the chopper was going to, but he still needed to keep an eye on two wily kids.

* * *

Goten and Trunks scavenged the exterior of Wong's colonial, with no such luck of any Yakuza activity, not even from the three allies they'd been wanting to see with great anticipation. The waiting itself started to grind on their sensitive nerves.

They soon saw a chopper that made such a loud, sudden whirr and the wind pressure from the blades and engines shredded the once lush field surrounding it.

Goten tapped his partner on the arm, "Hey, Trunks. Look!" He stood up and they gazed upon the aerial fighter as well as the passengers being deployed from it; their hefty boots were squashing the stalks like hapless insects as they marched toward the colonial. They even barely noticed the unusual symbol for a brief moment before they ducked suddenly. The guys scurried outside before the Yakuza entered as they first broke the door off its hinges. The terrorists scattered everywhere, looking for any traces of their soon-to-be captors, including the elusive android.

They all scanned the interior and exterior room for room, although one member in particular was more thorough. Rather than just using the usual five senses, he himself knew how to use his ki sense. With that, he was more formidable and skilled at detecting a hapless victim's energy in whatever hiding spot there was. Goten and Trunks somehow knew they'd meet their maker, as they decreased their life energy drastically, putting the kids, especially Goten, in a state of panic.

Their flash beams continued to skim over the house, and Trunks was just tiny enough to fit in the chimney aloft the fireplace. He then climbed onto the roof, though he was safe for the moment, he still felt nervous about his comrade; Goten may be brave, but could also be cocky and a bit too emotional to deal with the mounting disquietude as he was feeling now. He crawled over to the chopper, thinking that something looked so familiar. By the bright hues coming from the copter's headlights, he hardly saw a horrifying sight. He remembered the long symbol that had the red background and series of white lines ascending then ending in what seemed to be an foreign, erratic arrow

Trunks gasped sharply, "Is-is that the symbol of Mikado?!" Just then, a flood of memories entered his mind, neither of them being ANY good, not even Sion's, Volt's, and Kou's failures to stop Dauragon at the Galeos as he kept increasing his power levels tenfold. Not to mention Ayame being in peril while crushing her windpipe as she squeaked for the kids to save the world. Trunks' eyes were as wide as saucers and his face grew pale. He bit hard as he grinded his teeth, "Errrgh..! Goten..!"

He was shaking from head to foot, as was the small tyke. He also noticed that amongst the darkness, he recognized a ki sense looming closer and closer. Upon registering his power level, like a dog catching a scent, he was in complete shock. "S-Sion..!"

The whisper actually perked up his ears with his hood drawn up. Goten immediately squirmed beneath the table, covering himself with the hanging, white cloth. Sion tiptoed over toward it and Goten was so petrified of the advancing bouncer! The child held his breath tightly not wanting to let off another sound, even while covering his mouth. He cowered low to the floor, until...Sion lifted up the cloth quickly!

To his surprise, he saw no one. Underneath the table was just as vacant as the place itself. Goten somehow managed to teleport toward the chimney flues undetected. Sion rose up and announced to his cohorts there's nobody here. "Dammit!" he scowled. They all marched out to their transport and the Saiyan kids, led by Trunks, ducked behind the house. They watched it soar away in great discomfort.

"That was close." Trunks said.

"Sion..! He's one of them. The Yakuza!" Goten's jaw remained ajar.

"Yeah, and not only that, but they're working for the Mikado Group." That REALLY put them on edge. "I-I know Volt warned me that Mikado has hired some felonies and assassins, but this..?"

They were so preoccupied in their own paranoia and fear that they didn't notice an older Saiyan meet up with them. "Bro! Trunks!"

Gohan called out for them, and they immediately hugged him as tight as anacondas, and their bodies were shaking as if they've been dumped in very frigid water. Their sentences ran into each other's, but Gohan was able to make out that the chopper they saw belonged to the Mikado Group, and the Yakuza and Sion were a part of it. He mentioned he saw Kou as well, which made Goten cringe.

"He was looking for Dominique too..? Figures." He became more somber. "I hate to tell you boys, but...we need to go straight to Mikado!"

"What?!"

"No way! We can't handle this by ourselves!"

"Sure you can. You guys have done a great job when you overthrew Dauragon last time. My guess is he may have been resurrected by a wish from the Dragon Balls."

"And Volt, Sion, and Kou are with them. That's not even FUNNY!"

Gohan laid a hand on Trunks' shoulder. "Pipe down, Trunks. We need to sneak inside and rescue the bouncers as well as Ayame, Echidna, and Leann; they depend on us for their survival, no doubt." Gohan then had a flashback when his mom, Krillin, Piccolo, as well as Yamcha, Roshi, Puar and Oolong and the rest of the world was brainwashed by the Black Water Mist, and he had 24 hours until the effects became permanent. "There's no time to waste. Majin Buu is coming with us. We can use him as offense to help us infiltrate Mikado. Come. We must hurry." The kids reluctantly nodded before they followed after the mature Saiyan.

They took off like three comets awaiting to blow upon contact and leave a trail of inevitable carnage.

**A/N: Btw, the accomplishment jingle would be the Stage Clear theme from Pinobee: The Wings of Adventure.**

**So, the Saiyans discovered of Mikado's newer plot, and the Yakuza rapidly increased while they worked for them. So they're setting foot into Mikado, just like all those years ago. Would they be too late? Can they still save Ayame and the rest of the women along with the brainwashed bouncers?**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6  
Mikado's Mind Controlling Method**

**A/N: Part 3 of the trifecta starts here. With our heroines trapped in Mikado, would they be saved with the arrival of the Z-Fighters? Or would it be too late as they would suffer under the Yakuza's and Dauragon's domination?**

Ayame, Echidna, and Leann eventually made their way out of the opaque chute via the militant's communicator utilizing its bright LSD screen. They came across a large, wrought steel door that was supposedly made by titanium alloy. Together, they were able to move it a notch and went out into the sliver of light.

The narrow hallway's fluorescent lights blinded the group. They followed it, with Echidna leading the way, and came through a tannish door.

There was the room that used to house all the uniforms for Mikado's special forces, but instead, those racks were replaced by numerous, nameless human subjects entangled by thick wires with blood and certain fluids coursing through their veins, including their heads. Very creepy. Ayame began to stutter at the gruesome sight; even Echidna herself wasn't expecting this...

_I feel so sorry for them right now..._ she thought.

Since Echidna knew the ways around the Mikado domain well, she led Ayame and Leann despite them trying to keep themselves from going insane at all those crude experiments they'd passed inside the Bio-Plant. From having the Yakuza clones trapped inactively in stasis tubes, to their bodies dropping into them from the chutes aloft and then have them wrapped in wires by mechanical arms while also making incision sights in their limbs and necks.

As they went through some familiar, though cringy, scenery, a thought came to Echidna on how Mugetsu, and his Mooks, have went through **ROBOTOMY**; as a way to make subjects more obedient and submissive, and have the subject's fighting instincts to be enhanced while also causing their minds to degrade in the process. She desperately hoped that Volt, Sion, and Kou hadn't gotten through this, though Leann doubted they could have over a short period of time.

"Maybe they had some neurotransmitters implanted into them?" They both shrugged at her theory. Then they pressed on.

Ayame also hoped that their bodies hadn't been reproduced into clones, and her mind started to drift as she remembered the atrocious PD-4s she faced as well as Kaldea in a bizarre panther hybrid; she also wondered if the REAL Kaldea was actually burned alive in the fiery "accident", while her cloned body lived on as a more loyal servant to Dauragon while also restoring her memories little by little. Then again, the pendant was an inclination it couldn't have happened. Yet still, the fact the bouncers could be carbon copies was a possibility.

Unfortunately, the women's reveries were interrupted by some Yakuza ambushes, and they've utilized the same techniques as before, even with those that had more sharper, lethal weapons such as those curved cutlasses.

With their minds still racing, unsure of where to go, Leann's comm suddenly increased its signal strength showing several bars. She signaled them to stop and then she vigorously typed on it. Through the LUKIS officer's impressive hacking skills, as her fingers were flying across the tiny keypad, she managed to receive some intel concerning Mikado's more quicker methods, just after calling for backup to HQ via distress signal.

On the screen were mountains of deciphered, encrypted data, and Leann showed it all to her desperate teammates as soon as they reached a chamber surrounded by massive doors with card key slots. They had reached the Laboratory Prep Room, and Leann gave the weary women the following information summarized as follows:

The A3 Project was described as a brainwashing weapon of some kind. Through a small electronic transmitter implanted on the neck, or any portion on the head, the machine would be able to manipulate the subject by sending a certain kind of electric wave into an area of the brain known as the "Gator's Cortex", from where the most primitive behaviors can be initiated. With that way, Leann came to the conclusion that the A3 Project was capable of destroying the mind and forcing the experiment into acting entirely out of instinct rather than reason, causing his/her fighting attributes to increase while they become demoralized.

"Like the Borg...and Locutus..." Ayame thought out loud.

Upon further evaluation, the Gator Cortex allowed humans to do basic actions, such as to "eat", "sleep", "kill" or "escape". This portion hidden deep within the vast human subconscious was titled as such, based on a gator hiding in a swamp awaiting for its prey to attack and then retaliate aggressively.

The new biological project initiates the body's natural electric current into this section, turning it into a certain kind of radio wave. By directing this into the brain, it was possible to stimulate these actions voluntarily upon the master's requests.

By trading their natural impulses for the radio ignition, this produces hallucinations that are permanent, causing a total loss of sanity in the subjects.

Just like Mugetsu!

Echidna feared the process would be irreversible, turning the subject into a permanent shell of its former self, a zombie-like being no less. However, Leann guessed if the transmitter can actually be damaged or disabled soon enough...

She then fed the intel to her superiors and subordinates as an emergency to save her and Kou, never labelling him as a mindless slave. Both she and Echidna decided it was official that each bouncer had a certain bullet-shaped implant somewhere in their bodies connecting to their brains; once the link has been found and then destroyed in time, chances are they would revert to their normal selves without any extreme damage. However, in order to be perform the body searches, they must be sedated first, which won't be an easy feat. Echidna recalled PD-4 having some sedatives at his disposal; however, they were no longer around.

At the executive floor, they heard a deep hissing noise accompanied by a snarl. Ayame figured it belonged to a monstrous cobra. The beast treaded behind the unsuspecting trio as it snuck silently across the red carpet that was covering the majority of the floor. By the time it let out another hiss, though...

Its slick tongue grabbed and yanked the Power Pole out of Ayame's hands! Their old nemesis swallowed the weapon whole as it went down its gullet, just like a carnivorous snake! Their gaze followed to that dreaded biolizard again!

"Ergh, you're gonna pay for what you did to my Power Pole!" Ayame screeched in rage.

"Well, if it isn't that slithering bastard itself!" Echidna concluded.

"Ready for Round 2, chimera?!" Leann put her black dukes up as she shifted a foot back.

The humanoid reptilian had some new moves up its saggy, fleshy sleeves as its adhesive, lightning-fast tongue enabled it to stick and extend it to make the monster reach higher, more distant grounds, even as a countermove when it rammed into its enemies. They had to either brace themselves or move aside whenever it charged in for the kill.

It was nothing the women couldn't handle when Echidna continued to use her unpredictable Capoeira while Leann made swift blows toward it. Ayame, however, had to improvise using her ki blasts for long-range attacks as well as blocking. Her stamina was wearing thin, so she had to rely on her buddies before she'd pass out from fatigue. Eventually, the mutant's legs started to buckle.

The young Z-Fighter just pounced on its stomach after it was knocked on its back, when it finally vomited the Pole as well as some black and blue blood!

"Ullk!" She couldn't stand the abrupt upchuck. Then the Licker lookalike just laid there like a lifeless slug as more of its insides began to drool out of its mouth. She reluctantly grabbed for her lost weapon and it dripped some more before her fingers slipped.

"It's about time we put an end to him..!" Leann sighed with relief.

"Feral fiend..!" Echidna said under her breath.

Ayame pointed her Pole toward the pile of decaying skin. "I bet that gave you quite a stomach ache, did it!?" she challenged.

The three women regrouped, though something was amiss. Ayame's ki sense kicked in once more, and the signal was weak toward the next room. "This...this can't be the way. I can feel the darkness stronger over there. We need to go back."

"What!? Are you crazy?" Echidna objected.

Leann made an assuring hand on her shoulder. "Relax. We didn't go all this way for nothing, hot stuff. If she could sense Kou as well as the others...?"

They followed her lead, with Echidna tagging along, more fumed than ever. Of course, the commanding officer had to keep an eye on her, comforting Ayame before she'd get a chance to pwn her.

**A/N: The process of making the miniature mind control device was inspired by the Strider series, as it was done by the ZAIN project, a mind-controlling experiment that Grandmaster Meio uses to make biological weapons out of humans, aside from cloning, and as a way to discover how the brain in general operates, especially in terms of instinct as well as its basic functions such as eating, sleeping, and escape. Although I never got far into the series, the original SEGA game was ok, when I was a kid anyway...**

**Also, I couldn't believe I've forgotten this, but whenever Ayame uses the Power Pole's extension, I can picture it on how Link used his Hookshot/Longshot, with the aim, extension, and all that.**

**I can't really come up with some good Trinity Rushes for Leann and Echidna though, nor any taunts; heck, I don't have a copy of the game so...I'm pretty much stuck. So another chapter done; hopefully I'll do the next one soon.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**  
**Here Comes the Cavalry!**

The full moon casted its soft glow through the glass dome. And it wasn't a very pretty sight, as mayhem was occurring below. Numerous Yakuza, including Sion, Volt, and Kou gathered around their oyabun, and he was furious of their failures.

Dauragon shouted in protest to his kobun, "Imbeciles!" His balled-up hands left a mark at a nearby stone cot. The one where Dominique used to sleep on. "I will not stand incompetence by the likes of you! These intruders better not escape within our grasp. And yet, they have managed to wipe out most of our brethren, even our human-chimera hybrid. But no matter." He waved a hand as if he swatted a fly. "My sister still hasn't been found. As shameful as it is, I must perform the unthinkable." He then faced his kobun again. "I need your fingers..."

He gestured his own fingers, causing a distinctive Yakuza member march up to him. He showed no fear nor remorse, just plain indifference, no emotion. The gangster went toward the tower of terror, and he forced his right hand on the cot. In his left, he drew out a large blade from his pocket. The man never quivered nor squirmed, not even when his master raised it into the air! He threw it down as quick as lightning!

But... The blade missed the subordinate's fingers by a mere few inches. His hand was still bound, though, and the observers muttered and sighed with relief. But Dauragon wasn't done...yet!

He immediately dropped the steak knife and snapped all of the man's digits all at once like flimsy twigs, rendering him in sharp, sudden pain and brutal agony. With quick movements, Dauragon stuffed a cloth into his mouth, minimizing his screams! He just stood over him and spoke coldly, "Now you'll have to remove your fingers..!"

"Mmm-mmmmpph!" Two others dragged the severely injured man away. The rest of the Yakuza just stood there, shocked and shaken.

Dauragon still didn't show any relent. "Now I need yours..! Volt Krueger."

Just then, floods of resentful memories raced through the oyabun's mind: from his treachery, to his bloody escape after Echidna and her men shot him, to his final bouts against him at the Galeos. To suit the vengeful occasion, he actually removed his hood, revealing the same blond locks hanging down at the sides of his face, but also the top of his scalp as well as his face showing various burns and stitches.

"How I have waited for this..!" he growled. Volt slowly marched up to him, ready and anticipating his punishment. Sion and Kou simply just gazed at the horror. The Yubitsume was about to resume!

"My... That's surely a scary establishment there."

The Yakuza shifted their attention behind them as a small tyke with a cheery voice challenged them. He then made a fighting pose while he hovered above the floor.

"I sensed some incredible dark ki here and I followed it. So YOU must be the culprit!" he pointed toward Dauragon.

"And you're the one interfering with my ceremony. Volt, Yakuza. Slay him!"

"You're gonna have to do better than that, Dauragon..!" The supervillain wasn't the least bit fazed on how he knew his name, yet the young fighter was prepared to battle!

* * *

Back at Dende's Lookout...

"It's Chiaotzu!" Krillin exclaimed while he was looking down. "Go get 'em, buddy!"

Wong joined him and Dende as they were overlooking the world. "Chiaotzu..? You know him, Krillin?" he queried. He and Dominique were still uncertain how they were able to see, hear, and feel things below their sanctuary.

"Ah, I know this guy from anywhere!" He described him as a clown lookalike that's also a gifted martial artist through the use of telepathy, telekinesis, and other psychic abilities who hailed from the Crane School along with his partner, Tien. He was actually surprised he wasn't with him, though. Krillin summarized they were bitter rivals turned allies of the Turtle School, the same one where Master Roshi trained. Krillin, himself, first met them at the 22nd Martial Arts Tournament at Papaya Island, and, "Man, were they such formidable opponents. Until a certain math problem distracted him long enough." He kept rambling on and on when he was slewed by King Piccolo as well as his failed suicide attempt to blow up Nappa using all his psychic strength...

"Krillin!" 18 snapped him out of his run-on introduction.

He rubbed his neck, "Eh, sorry 18. It's been so long since we've last seen him." He continued to look over the plateau. He then frowned, "I just hope he'll be alright..!"

* * *

The nameless Yakuza were sprawled all over the floor. Then he wound up in the middle of the fray. Sion made a roundhouse kick, while Volt lunged in with a lethal punch. Only to hit each other mere seconds later, when Chiaotzu instantly teleported away in time! The two bouncers went down on all fours, stunned by each other's impacts.

Chiaotzu then conjured up his ki and used his telekinesis as he threw a few nearby boxes toward the advancing Kou, hurting his legs for a short while. Though they weren't backing down an inch, and he felt Dauragon's intimidating aura, as well as his influence, increase rapidly as he watched in a corner. His skin also started to ripple from beneath. The Crane student also tried to shock them as he made some pangs into their skulls as he extended his hand, and then tossed them asunder. He even made some psychic blasts and some Dodun Rays, knocking them off their feet, but those stunts STILL weren't enough. It was as if they were being negated somewhat, and they couldn't stop their bloodlust no matter how hard he tried.

As they continued to advance more and more aggressively, Chiaotzu closed in on them from time to time, then teleported to keep his distance and collect his bearings. Heck, there were also some times when he visualized each of the bouncers' moves then he used their most lethal abilities such as Sion's Hurricane Blitz. One time Chiaotzu was caught in a headlock by Volt. Though he slipped away, producing an afterimage. He thrashed at it, nearly hitting his own teammates. As Chiaotzu snooped around, he then sensed a link within each bouncer; a trigger that was activated and controlling their own psyches. His vision honed in on the back of Sion's collar, Volt's horns, and-

Before he was able to find Kou's own infection, Dauragon closed in on him using his lethal Rushing Beat! He summoned up all his pent-up strength while his back flashed abd his gauntlets glowed a bright violet hue, then unleashed his fury in rapid punches.

"Huh-Aggh!" Chiaotzu was caught in the crossfire, getting mangled by the Neo-Yakuza leader. Then he was pwned as he was forced back a few feet. He was badly weakened and nearly immobolized as he grinded his teeth when he sat up, but also horrified.

"Chiaotzu!"

Ayame rushed in, with Echidna and Leann close at her heels. She tended to him when the women surrounded him.

"You haven't finished us yet, Mikado murderer!" the sensual fighter raised her voice, recalling how he killed his mentor in cold blood in order to become his successor, then assiging her for framing Volt as retaliation.

They noticed the young emperor, Chiaotzu, was keeping their assailants busy; although they doubted that a person at that size would be too much of a threat, Ayame was very ecstatic to see him after so many years, but was also horrified with Dauragon's ever-growing might!

All three women, including their shaking friend, were taken aback by Dauragon's prowess. He was about to lunge at them all out once, until...

A fiery jet crashed and burned several feet away from the dome, then the entire sky was being lit up like the Fourth of July. The Yakuza aerial fleet was under attack by some more meddling Z-Fighters. The women barely noticed the participants, excepting Ayame who recognized the Saiyans, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks, but also another certain someone: He was all covered in bright pink, spongy tissue; very massive as if he was inflated like a balloon; wearing a purple vest, a white pair of chubby pants shaped almost like a humongous diaper with the letter M, and also some dark blond shoes. He also possessed an antennae of sorts and always either regenerated after every explosion and kept emitting tons of gas. Majin Buu also wanted to play!

"The Dragon Team..! They're here!" she cheered. Although it was short-lived feeling the usual frightening aura.

Chiaotzu's feet barely touched the floor, then after Dauragon's abuse, he sensed another psychological link which actually belonged to the red dragon tattoo located on Dauragon's upper back. He ripped off the opaque hoodie and discarded the shredded rags, as his back displayed the same etching of a dragon emitting a small flame.

Ayame then had a flashback of his final speech in the Galeos, "_Pardon my past discourtesies… I will forget the past. I no longer care of the indignation I have suffered. I should thank you for opening my eyes to this new indulgence! The pleasure of fighting for the sake of fighting!_" It was his last train of thought before he was defeated by Goten and Trunks. Then her mind shifted before the fatal showdown as he decreed, "_Human beings want to be controlled... They forsake those who offer no benefit... They laud those with power! They can do nothing for themselves! Mankind's true desire is to be dominated by absolute power!_"

The female Z-Fighter became so helpless and horrified, that she couldn't move an inch. She barely even noticed when he declared, "If the Yakuza won't get the job done, then I shall do it myself! I will destroy the whole lot of you!" Just then, he spread his arms out and high above himself as he roared. All of a sudden, the floor began to shake like an earthquake, and foundations began to collapse. His body was starting to be engulfed by that same aura she was too familiar with! There wasn't anything her team can do. They were mercilessly trapped like rats, with no safe place to go!

"Hurry! You guys gotta get outta here!"

"Gohan!"

He appeared behind the terrified trio alongside Goten and Trunks. They ran to them and the kids were indeed shocked to the core as they noticed their fears were very surreal.

"Agh-Volt!" Trunks could barely speak at his condition, both physically and mentally.

"N-no..! Kou! You can't-" Goten could hardly make a coherent statement as he saw his friend struggle. His eyes were being burned by the sudden build up of tears.

"There's no time to be scared. Let's go!" After Gohan's order, the glass ceiling began to break apart. A few large shards dropped close to them, and the roof was rapidly falling on top of the group! Luckily, however, Chiaotzu immediately made some more telekinetic moves, knocking out Sion and Volt cold, but he was unable to do the same to Kou as he was being buried by the debris, particularly his legs!

"K-Kou!" Goten cried. He dove forward, but Gohan held him back with his muscular body.

"Oh my God!" Leann screeched at the insanity. Kou continued to wail.

"Come on!" Trunks, the free one, grabbed onto her and Echidna, then vanished within seconds. Chiaotzu did the same after he went to his unconscious victims. Ayame disappeared soon after, and Gohan rapidly went to Kou then evacuated with Goten still in his arm.

* * *

Soon after, the entire dome was falling apart, leaving an enraged Dauragon in its ruins! Then the shockwave became too much for the adjacent towers as they fell and also tilted over each other like dominoes. Seconds later, the hanging garden dropped after its hinges suspending it were destroyed. While Buu and the rest of LUKIS flew over and surveyed the damage.

The pink blob maintained his cutesy composure despite all the catastrophe. "Mee-kado went down in big KABOOM!" he commented.

* * *

Minutes have dragged on before the thick layers of smoke, dust, and ash finally dissipated. All of the surrounding trees and plants had died, all three towers including the dome were demolished, and Mikado's domain never looked the same again.

The Z-Fighters descended with their allies in tow, and they looked around in silence.

"It's-it's over." Ayame found her tongue.

Everyone was so assured as they took in the news. "But...but Sion, and Volt. Kou." Echidna looked over and saw Chiaotzu lay down the former two, while the latter was still in utter pain. Goten was about to rush over to him, as did Trunks toward Volt, and Ayame to Sion.

"Wait!" Gohan shouted. They all stopped abruptly. "We can't tend them now. They may still be manipulated!" The guys paused, recalling their dark ki.

"Is-is there any way to restore them to normal..?" Leann, for once, was numb and fearful, unlike her usual authorative self.

The mature Saiyan pondered a little. Then he brightened, "There is a way. We need to take them straight to Dende's Lookout; the guardian has something known as Sacred Water. That can reverse the effects of Mikado's mind-altering, but first..."

He looked over at Chiaotzu, who was busy disassembling Sion's collar, then removing a nano chip attached in the rear. Eveyone was in awe, even the women who recalled Leann's new intel. He repeated the process as he took off Volt's horn piercings telekinetically, then they dropped and clinged to the ground like fallen crystals. Lastly was Kou as he peered underneath the hair locks over the back of his neck, then discarded the other chip. He took a deep sigh.

"Well done, Chaiotzu." Gohan greeted. Though no one felt relief. "Let's get these guys to The Lookout, and then we can restore them to-"

"Gohan!" His younger brother screeched as he pointed toward the pile of rubble which began to rustle. Soon, Dauragon emerged, breathing profusely. "What?!"

"No way!" Trunks chimed. They both braced for the worst, waiting to clobber the unstoppable CEO one last time; if they did it once, they can do it again! But...

He was down but not out, as Dauragon's body began to deteriorate! Pieces of flesh fell as other, more crimson, spines began to protrude throughout his morphing vessel! As it did, the dragon tattooo illuminated with all its luminosity while Dauragon's body took shape! He morped as his face shifted into a dragon's snout with razor-sharp fangs in its deadly, bloody maw! His skin churned, then burst away as the remainder shattered while his metamorphosis grew to an astonishing height. He kept growing higher as his limbs extended and bulged, and even sprouted a demon's tail! Everyone but the lifeless bouncers gazed up at the horror! Although Buu still had his hands full of Yakuza Kamikazes.

The Saiyans and Ayame should've known it came to this, as Dauragon usually meant dragon, and he had that tattoo, as well as all those enhancements he injected himself with. He was just as erratic and uncontrolling as Mugetsu was, only more insane and powerful!

"Chiaotzu! Evacuate, now!"

"Right, Gohan!"

Together, the young warrior, along with Ayame, teleported away holding Echidna, Leann, Sion, Volt, and Kou. It was only up to the brave Saiyans now!

**A/N: I CAN'T believe that I've completely forgotten another favorite DBZ character, Chiaotzu! I adore this little tyke, just as I do Gohan, Goten, and Trunks. Here's the story:**

**In late 2003, over a year after I got into the Bouncer, I was also into Starfox Adventures, and yet again I was brainstorming some ideas for allies for Fox. Aside from my rodent OC, Ratricia, and the Phantrons, one of them was using Chiaotzu because of his youth, charm, abilities, etc. And...in the end he made a suicide bomb like he did on Nappa, only it was Andross, and then he later appears as a spirit during the Aparoid wars... But, I guess having Chiaotzu here would be, like, a smarter idea; overtime ideas and preferences change, and they just fit better. And that's why he's here. Still, it's a real shame that he and Tien got less and less popular as Dragon Ball, as well as Z, went forward.**

**So another chapter is done, but how would the Saiyans defeat Dauragon's altered form? Would the bouncers ever be themselves again? Find out next time, in the Yakuza Saga!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8  
Once and Forever!**

In the devastated forest surrounded by pillars of cement, Gohan teamed up with Goten and Trunks, Majin Buu was like a regenerative human beanbag against the aerial fighters.

Dauragon's massive chimera's strength was incredible! It was even enough to knock over the crystal dome like a kid who was having a conniption fit over a structure of blocks he hated making. The remainders of the dome and the transparent ceiling shattered into large, soul-piercing shards as they broke off bit by bit. As the building collapsed, and soon the adjacent towers like humongous dominoes, the impact caused the hanging garden to fall several feet down! The trees lost all their limbs and toppled over coincidentally with the dome.

In The Lookout, Krillin, 18, Dende, Wong, and Dominique continued to watch over the earth. The guardian was in complete shock.

"Damn, Dauragon's power's still increasing!" Krillin said with a tight, clenched fist. "There's just no end to this evil!"

"No, but Gohan and the others know what to do. Majin Buu would also join in the fray, but he's got his hands full of Yakuza Kamikazes." 18 reiterated.

"My brother's down there. But where's Sion, and Ayame?" Dominique cried. Wong held her close for reassurance.

As if on cue, Chiaotzu, the women, and the comatose bouncers emerged from behind. The telekinetic martial artist dropped his victims gently to the floor. Ayame released Echidna and Leann, her arms sore from carrying so long.

Krillin was indeed ecstatic to see him, he let out an enormous grin as his eyes shined with delight. "Chiaotzu!"

"Krillin! It's so good to see you!"

They gave each other a manly hug as they laughed a little with some high-fives.

"I see Ayame and the others are here."

"Yep, and so are these men over here." Chiaotzu pointed toward the heap in which Dominique and Wong were inspecting.

"Dominique, wait!" 18 scornfully told her to stay away, as chances were they could still be influenced. The little warrior drew out the three gizmos attached to them.

"Hey, we should have them analyzed in Capsule Corp. Are those the same transmitters that were controlling the bouncers?"

"Yes, Krillin." Wong and Dominique were more aghast, though 18 was abhorred.

"I can't believe this..!" she growled.

"Krillin, there has to be a way to reverse the effects and restore Sion, Volt, and Kou. We better not be too late..!" Echidna said anxiously.

Leann made a fist. "Ergh, I'm so disappointed in you, Kou."

"No stress, princess. There is a way. We need to get the Sacred Water from Korin; he can help us. He lives not too far from here." His mind then shifted as he regretted the time when he kept attacking Gohan; apparently it was all an act, and Ayame went off on a rampage on him and Piccolo, calling the latter a monster and wishing to kill him if he wasn't a part of Kami, and the forner never getting a girlfriend again. She couldn't forget the fallout she had until Future Trunks came to be.

"Eh, don't you mean like Holy Water?" Leann gave a quizzical look.

"Nevermind, we gotta go." Ayame said. Chiaotzu once again used his telekinesis and carried the unconscious bouncers to Korin's Tower. The women followed as they were transported by Ayame, though Chiotzu's transfer made the process lighter.

Krillin put a gentle hand on Dominique's quivering shoulder. "Don't worry, they'll be fine. We'll cover the fort from here. It's up to the Saiyan boys now."

"Oh I sure hope Sion and the others would be themselves again."

"They will, Korin knows what he's doing; it wasn't easy getting the stuff." Dende said. "Run along."

She did with Wong, Chiaotzu, and the women as they descended to the tower.

Ayame explained to Leann that Kou was caught in the crossfires, and his legs were severely crushed! Chiaotzu held Sion and Volt who were limp under each arm. He actually used his telekinesis to catch Echidna, Ayame, and Leann keeping them from falling sharply to their demise.

"Boys! It all comes down to this. Are you ready?" They both nodded at Gohan's words in a determined manner.

Gohan stood back and saw that Goten was to the left while Trunks was to the right with a wide range between them. In unison, they performed the secret Fusion Dance as they stepped toward each other while their arms arched over themselves with two digits from each hand were elongated. In stereo they said, "Fuuuu..."

Then their arms shifted away from their bodies to the other side, while their fingers were still sticking out. Each of their left legs lifted up, "...sion."

Lastly, they tilted towards each other so the tips of their fingers made contact. "Haaa!"

All of a sudden, both Saiyains' bodies glowed in a huge blast of light! So much so that it was blinding Dauragon. In the neon field of light energy, it grew larger while Goten and Trunks' bodies combined! After a few moments, the light finally dissipated, revealing a single merged vessel. His hair spiked up and it was a combination of Goten's black locks with Trunks' purple do. His black eyebrows were longer and frizzier. His physique was thin but very muscular. He wore an open teal short sleeve revealing his bare chest and arms, he was still wearing Trunks' signature golden shoes, arcs of thick, bright orange slabs covered his shoulders, and he had some torn, white capris. They had to hurry, as their fused vessel is temporary.

Gohan decided to fight alongside the fused fighter. This was indeed the last fight with Dauragon since people could only be wished back once using the Balls. "Let's get rid of him. Once and for all!"

"Saiyans, can you hear me?"

Gohan instantly knew who the message was coming from, one of his old childhood friends, actually. "Dende!"

"I'm sending you this message telepathically, but there's not much time. You and Gotenks must hurry before he can separate into two within thirty minutes; his massive energy usage could only dissipate whatever time he has, so you guys must wipe out the Dauragon dragon as quickly as possible! He has an equivalent power level with yours altogether.

"If you can hear me, and if you two young ones can't finish off the chimera in time, you'll be vulnerable to his own malice! Good luck to both of you. Hurry now!"

Gohan then faced his teammate with earnest. "You heard the guardian, bro! Let's take the fight to Dauragon. And make sure he's Daura-gone..! For good!"

"Right! You said it, Gohan!"

"Give him everything you got!"

With all the people they cared for racing through their minds, even the wrath that Dauragon caused to the bouncers, Ayame, Dominique, and the world, they instantaneously transformed into their highest Super Saiyan forms! Both Gotenks and Gohan's hair glowed in neon blond locks, while their turquoise eyes illuminated as bright as stars! Their bodies were not only saturated with light, but also with several lightning bolts. They charged up and lunged toward the Mikado monstrosity!

At to the left and right, he was hit directly. Then, he retaliated with all his strength as he swapped them away like insects. "You two are going to pay for your insolence!" His voice boomed as it was altered to a more intimidating baritone.

"YOU will pay for what you've done with our friends! Even to Volt, Kou, and Sion! You shall pay!"

Gotenks spread out his arms as he let out all his rage, and rapidly fired some energy blasts in an intense velocity! The chimera just repelled them like toys of flying saucers. The boy hunched then threw himself toward the creature once more.

With one of Dauragon's deadly Sonic Elbows, he forced him back. Then, Gohan came into the fray with his Ultimate Knuckle, using his back hand stunning the enemy. After that, he countered with his own Super Assault Combo, sending quick punches and kicks to the CEO's abdomen and then two roundhouse kicks.

The monster hunched over in pain, but his body flashed as he made another Rushing Beat. Gohan avoided most of his blows, though while he was distracted, Gotenks opened his mouth and spat out several Kamikaze Ghosts. They swarmed around their target, then closed in on Dauragon as soon as Gohan teleported away from the melee. As Dauragon swiped some away with a spiraling hit, they exploded on contact while they accidentally touched each other or a Yakuza plane. Not many were able to make their mark.

"Ergh, that didn't work. He's more cockier than I thought." Gotenks said. He tried again after he raised his right hand and conjured a large beam of golden energy. It formed the shape of a halo, as his own Galactic Donut. It wrapped around Dauragon, constricting his movement, and he struggled to break free.

While the enemy was helpless, Gohan charged up and created a whitish-blue energy sphere around his entire body, performing his Hidden Potential; a technique he learned as a kid. He flew forward with his arms in front of him and shot a huge energy wave from his fists at the opponent, inflicting a massive amount of damage. However, the Donut was also weak enough upon impact, allowing Dauragon to strain then break apart the halo!

Both Saiyans cringed at the display, and Dauragon was immersive again, leaving it to disperse into dissipating energy balls!

"Wolf Fang Fist!" Gotenks yelled as he raised his right clenched palm.

"Hey, isn't that Yamcha's technique..?" Gohan was astounded when Gotenks created the allusion of a large, howling, snarling wolf appearing at the tips of his fist. Then he closed in for the kill. His charged melee efforts were effective, though it was short-lived as Dauragon kept whacking him away with his tail, spines, and thrashing arms surrounded in a violent, violet hue. The display was horrifying in conjunction with the opaque turf, though it never flinched the dragon.

Instead, he released his volley of deadly Chinese kenpo moves as he made close contact with the Saiyans, each one more quick and insanely powerful than the last. Despite their best efforts, they weren't invincible as their auras began to weaken, even Gotenks' single form. It began to flicker as Goten and Trunks attempted to separate like a person seeing double. This process caused him to lose his vital energy.

As the boys backed away, they noticed he was focused entirely on offense while he was making some reckless strikes toward them; some of his punches even left craters the size and depth of houses, terrifying the duo. Then, Dauragon's gauntlet glowed a purplish flame and swiped Gohan, immobolizing him. In his berserk state, his Dragon Barrage commenced as he continued to punish him with a powerful surge of fast punches leading to an uppercut, and finally finishing off with a heel drop to the spinal column.

"No! Gohan! Die, die, DIE!" Gotenks' Continuous Die Die Missile was activated. A rapid fire of compacted ki blasts spread out. He initiated this attack by shooting dozens of continuous ki blasts more powerful than the normal ones. Though Dauragon tried to repel them using his Rushing Beat again.

Gotenks thrashed in using his Final Cannon, his High Speed Rush technique. He charged a yellow aura and unleashed a barrage of punches, next proceeded to kick the opponent into the air, and then knock him away. That technique was assimilated from Trunks. Unfortunately, the chimera was still standing, unwavering.

Dazed, but not confused, Gohan saw Dauragon's noticeable feature, his tail. It was weird since he never had one before. But, then again, a lot of dragons possess them, even Shenron or Porunga. So, Gohan actually grabbed it as soon as he saw it swing behind his tricky legs when he teleported, then did a roundhouse kick and stomped it! That stunt caused the chimera to wail. Gotenks was unsure of what just transpired, and his fused form dissipated a little more.

"Gotenks, we need to attack together! Just like you do!"

"What..!?"

"Trust me!" His partner reluctantly offered. Then, Gohan led the way since he was stronger and quicker as just one person.

First, Gohan commandeered the fight as he ordered his parrtner. And then they combined their ki in a single Masenko wave. Gohan and Gotenks put their hands above their heads and built their Masenko attacks. Then, when they were ready, they fired them simultaneously and then merged into a large Masenko blast at the opponent, inflicting a huge amount of damage. They placed both hands above their heads with the palms facing the target and one hand in front of the other with the fingers going in opposite directions. When the user thrusted their hands forward, they screamed, "Combined Masenko!" and fired a beam of yellow energy.

And finally, there was the Bros. Kamehameha. When performing it, Gohan and Gotenks each prepared their Kamehameha attacks. Then, they fired them simultaneously so that the two energy waves merged into one large Kamehameha blast. When this was not enough to defeat the opponent's might, Gohan and Gotenks put more power into the attack, overpowering Dauragon and inflicting a great deal of damage.

Eventually, Mikado's body literally dissipated as the volley incinerated him inside out!

After a proud pose, Gotenks' vessel kept on flashing, until...

He began to separate into Goten and Trunks again. They and Gohan simply gazed out at the demolished field in complete silence.

PLOP!

Then Buu dropped suddenly onto the ground after fighting off the Yakuza aerial forces, sending a huge, though fast, quake. His belly jiggled a little.

"Buu loved playing with Yakuza toys! Some fun! Pow, pow, pow!"

Gohan rubbed the back of his head. He didn't really like him very much, but he was necessary for their defense. "Yeah...well, we need to head for The Lookout. Dende's expecting us and-"

"Kou!" Goten cried and he covered his face as he burst into tears.

"And Volt! We need to save them, and Sion too!" Trunks was a little stronger than his younger friend as he held him close.

"You're right. Their lives are at stake here. I sure hope the Sacred Water would work on them. If Korin has it in stock, that is." He recalled how much of a hassle it was for Kami and Mr. Popo to get it from the dead, wrathful guardians at the graveyard. He then shook off those haunting memories. "Come on, guys." Following the adult Saiyan, Goten, Trunks, and Majin Buu headed toward the Heavenly Realm.

Moments later, Dende stood beside Aayme, Echidna, Mr. Popo and the others as Korin applied the Sacred Water. Each bouncer rested on a separate, comfortable cot wrapped in a thick blanket. Although, Kou's severely crushed legs were being healed by Dende himself while his hands layed over them and emitted some recuperative energy.

Just then, they felt a shockwave as the Lookout quaked briefly. Stepping in was the quartet scarred from the battle back on Earth.

"How're they, Dende? Are we too late?" Gohan asked. Goten wiped his nose, still whimpering at times when he walked next to Kou's bed. Trunks followed to Volt's.

"Hi, Buu." Ayame greeted.

"Buu?" Echidna was at a loss for words by the sight of the strange creature, as if things couldn't possibly get any more bizarre.

Korin explained, "All three bouncers had to be incapacitated, as they couldn't be given a Senzu Bean since chances are they're still tranced."

Leann saw the little tyke beside her associate, she queried, "Are you hurt?" She then pointed toward another vacant bed, "Here lie down."

"Not me. It's my friend, Kou Leifoh. Somebody help him, please!" Goten nearly sobbed next to him as he begged Leann and Dende to assist him.

"He'll be fine soon, Goten." The young Namekian said. He laid his hands off of Kou's legs, then he watched as Korin finally forced him to drink the liquid's restorative properties.

The bouncers received the Sacred Water, which was said to reverse the effects of mind control; both Gohan and Ayame knew all too well when she had a fallout with Piccolo and Krillin after exposure to the Black Water Mist, and after Garlic Jr. was relaunched into the Deadzone. By the time they sipped from small spindles on tiny teacups, their minds were restored before sunrise.

The first person that woke up was Sion. With some groggy moans, he began to gradually open his eyes. The faint light from the cerulean sky was enough to help him see his foreign surroundings. With a heavy head, he looked around, and then he finally saw his beloved and his sensei resting by his side.

He reached over and touched Dominique's delicate hand. She rose up and smiled. "Sion."

He brought her over in a tight, warm embrace. She could hardly tell him how much she missed him, and how lucky he was to be back safely in her arms. Upon contact, he noticed something valueable was missing. He gasped, "My dog collar. It's gone."

"I believe he has it." Wong pointed to the approaching Chiaotzu holding it with the thick dog chain dangling from it.

"Thanks." His face became doubtful. "Who're you?"

"I'm Chiaotzu. I was the one who brought you guys here. Welcome to Dende's Lookout." he greeted. "I'm sure the lot of you have some explaining to do." He crossed his arms in front of him.

"Huh?" It was all so new to Sion.

Chiaotzu concentrated on his mind which seemed to be a blank slate, as was Volt's and Kou's. Turns out they had some memory lapses. And for Sion, he was still pretty out of it, Volt recuperated shortly and Kou's legs felt stronger though still irritated from the strain. One by one, they came to, and so did Echidna, Leann, and the Saiyan boys. While Dende eventually reunited with the group, and Ayame was only sulking outside.

**A/N: Yeah, you DBZ fans got what you wanted. The fusion of Gotenks is finally here! The idea of having Gotenks in the wrecked hanging garden with the devastated dome was actually an idea i had several years back; as I was into The Bouncer and the Buu saga, I used to make a concept drawing of Gotenks (with the design mimicked from one of those regular playing cards) lighting up as a Super Saiyan at the dark forest with looming shadows of the threee bouncers, as well as having Dauragon as a large chimera. Unfortunately, I lost it. And having Kou with broken legs was just a random idea i conjured since he was always so good at kicking.**

**Also, the final fight may have been similar to the BioHazard in Sonic Adventure 2, which I got the inspiration from, and instead of "Live and Learn," I want the battle song to be "Superbeast" by Rob Zombie. It suited the fight perfectly while I was writing this. Plus, the moves I came up with for Dauragon was from the Dissidia Shuffle Wiki; not much content, but hell, if The Bouncer was referred in Kingdom Hearts via Pence, then he should be a villain in another multiverse as well. He's just so epic!**

**There were also some references to the Garlic Jr. saga, as well as my fallout afterwards; Ayame just couldn't stand betrayal, especially since she's been through it twice. I never wanted to give the series another shot while Goku was gone, until Future Trunks appeared and changed my mind!**

**So yeah. That should be it for this chapter; soon will come the epilogue.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9  
Hurt and Comfort**

As Wong and Dominique reconnected with Sion, Ayame was still sulking outside their quarters. Her old friend, the gentle pussycat, Korin, comforted her. He told her that he never noticed her resentment toward Krillin and Piccolo while they were fighting Gohan and aiding Garlic Jr., all because of some stupid prank they'd pulled. Luckily both Korin and Yajirobe were somehow not affected by the worldwide mist, and avoided its air currents. Nevertheless, it reminded her of what just transpired, as she observed the bouncers' mind-altered antics. And she's not sure whether she could forgive them or not; Krillin knew how she was feeling firsthand. Still, he did leave with 18 and Chiaotzu.

"Well, it has been a few years since you've last seen them, but I wouldn't be so hasty on throwing your friendship away. Just give 'em some time. After all, you still want to work for them in Dog Street, don't you?"

He did have a point there; she almost forgot about that night she reunited with Sion and Dominique while she was wearing his distinctive red hoodie. It was that piece of clothing alone that brought her back there in the first place. Ayame was so deep in thought, that she didn't notice the flight display ahead.

Meanwhile, Echidna was dumbfounded on what she just saw. "Wha-How!? How in the hell can you do that!?" She couldn't comprehend how a single human was able to fly, or more specifically, Gohan.

He landed smoothly on the floor. "What matters is how you control your Ki, your latent energy." The lady was still perplexed. Gohan then said enthusiastically, "Show her how it's done, Videl!"

She gladly demonstrated as her vessel began to rise gradually, then she took off and beelined all over the Lookout! Echidna was just beyond flabbergasted on what she just saw. Though, something was bothering her, particularly her breasts, as they suddenly felt sore, soft and swollen. Then, she actually fell to the ground! Videl and Gohan ran to her side, and she began to look very pale and felt very nauseous. They immediately carried her inside the recovery chambers where Sion, Volt, and Kou were still resting in.

"So, this is the Eternal Dragon. Shenron, wasn't it?" Sion queried as he held the miniature statuette.

While Dende was showing the Dragon to Sion, as well as the Lookout's other locations, he was greatly fascinated with the place; so much so that he actually offered to train there as a way to become stronger physically, mentally, and spiritually. Being like Wong's training, but "taking it to the next level," he likes to call it.

He learned about the Teleporter, the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, the Power Pole connecting to the Lookout as a means for transporting the place itself, and also Korin's Tower. Through observance, the wise white feline was greatly admired by Sion's own strength and potential, as well as his restored pure heart. He also wondered that since he's willing to train partially at the Lookout, he wishes for him to be a bona fide Z-Fighter someday.

Although Dominique became worried on how he'll juggle both his bouncer career as well as his newly found training grounds.

"Don't worry. I'm sure I'll find a way to prioritize both of them somehow. Besides, we used the Nimbus once before." He recalled how fast that little cloud could go, though he sometimes felt curious as whether or not he could still ride it.

"But...wasn't the cloud destroyed during that aerial fight..?" The bouncers' allies did discuss about those past incidences involving the Yakuza, including the intense dogfight and how the women were stranded and the precious Orage being demolished. They were undoubtedly surprised as each of the trio couldn't recall anything lethal that transpired, until after the chase toward the city square anyway; however, unlike Ayame, they didn't feel too bad considering that they were all being manipulated by electro-transmitters.

Much to their relief, Korin assured that he actually does possess several Nimbus stored together as this single large Nimbus, as he showed them a massive, fluffy cloud located at the outskirts of his Tower. He said that after Goku's original Nimbus was destroyed by Tambourine decades ago, Korin summoned the Enormous Nimbus to his Tower and allowed Goku to choose a new one from his stock. Since then, Goku used that particular Nimbus ever since, as well as his two sons, Gohan and Goten.

Dominique and Ayame were thrilled, yet still the latter felt very troubled.

He soon queried on how Dauragon was resurrected by the Dragon Balls since he recalled Ayame making a wish a few years ago in which it should erase all memories of his regime, excepting the bouncers and the Dragon Team.

Korin rubbed his chin in thought. "Hmm... I'm guessing that this Yakuza member must've been fascinated with Dauragon by doing his research in a way." His face then lifted, "Eh, no problem, since there's no longer a chance for him to return ever again since the Balls can resurrect a person once regardless of cause."

"Volt..? Volt!" Trunks ran in and ecstatically mentioned that he wanted to bring him to Echidna upon her request, but doesn't know where he is.

The cat sniffed the air real quick. "Hmm... He should still be in the recovery chambers." The eccentric boy ran off as fast the wind could carry him; he didn't seem fazed at all from whatever treachery Volt pulled, nor the harm he did to Echidna and Ayame.

Deep inside, she eventually went to him with Dende who recently inspected what was wrong with her body. Volt let out a groan, though he was glad to see her alive and still intact. With a large grin as she sat on the side of the cot, "Volt... I...I am expecting."

"I...am a father..?" he said groggily. She nodded in affirmation.

"Yaaay!" Trunks was so excited as he leapt while he overheard the news, and soon was Goten as he ran to him at the adjacent chamber! He couldn't be anymore enthusiastic for the soon-to-be-couple as they gave each other a passionate, deep kiss of congratulations.

"I can't believe Volt's going be a dad. This is definitely gonna hurt. Well-for Echidna, anyway. Heh, I wonder how they'll manage their careers..!" Kou mentioned.

He also decided to lay off fighting for quite awhile, and he said the trio agreed to go on personal leave, as they had some "catching up to do." Especially with him as well Sion, Volt, and Dominique, Leann, however, was a difficult case; she seemed to be a little scorned over those catastrophes. Throughout the rest of the night, she wasn't beside Kou, but rather discussing the entire situation with the head of LUKIS and the numerous deaths of their men.

"I was wondering how you're going to manage yours." Kou and Goten looked up at the authorative figure, as stern as ever when she towered over them. Their throats felt tight, and their hearts raced as they felt intimidated, as if they were going to be punished severely over all the chaos. Kou seemed more subtle, expecting probation or termination.

"So...what'll happen now..?" They looked at her with anticipated, nervous expressions.

"You will be relieved of your current assignments, and your position at LUKIS, of course." she said directly. She slowly walked off. Both men felt like dogs with tails between their legs. Goten became feverish with deep shame and remorse. Then, Leann paused at the chamber's exit.

"...is what I like to say. For now, though, you will still be able to be employed within our ranks."

The boy's eyes lit up as he gave off a large, gaping smile. Kou was more casual, though still surprised. "I-it's okay?!"

"The Yakuza incident wasn't entirely your fault since it didn't occur under your own will. They hired you as a mole before you were captured and brainwashed by Mikado. Yet, I was still able to bring you back and keep myself alive thanks to some...honorable friends." she faced Goten with a smirk as she appreciated the help from Echidna, Ayame, and the Dragon Team's unprepared arrival. Even though most of them seemed rather out of the ordinary.

"We-we're always happy to help you, ma'am!" Goten exclaimed.

She actually walked up to him and rubbed his hair. "Cute little devil." He giggled some more.

"Isn't he?" Kou could never forget his irresistible charm, courage, and charisma.

"I just contacted LUKIS. My ride should be arriving soon." Sure enough, they heard a high whirring noise belonging to a distant aircraft similar to all those other fighter jets. With a salute, she beamed as she climbed aboard. "See ya!"

Goten immediately jumped off the bed and raised his voice over the threshold, "But, hey, wait! What about that date you're going on!?"

Leann just sighed. "Maybe next time, little guy. Look after him for now." He watched gloomily as her takeoff shifted gears and ascended away.

"Ayame?" She looked up after she saw the distant ship leave. Dende walked up and needed to speak to her. During the exposition, she became numb. Wong, Sion, and Dominique heard her murmurs of grief and sadness as they walked on the upper pillar from the Tower. "No... No..!"

Sion noticed something was wrong. Then, they made out her cries, "What do you mean..? They're gone!? My family's gone..?"

He listened in as Dende laid a hand on her shoulder and informed her that she lost her family when the Yakuza attacked. He was fortunate for her as she left as soon as she did, otherwise she would've also fallen prey.

Remembering his own tragic past, while Sion was just an orphan having lost his mom at the age of six due to a street gang assault, he began wandering the streets and came across Master Wong then later became his disciple. Then, when he lost Kaldea twice at the hands of Dauragon, who was also his former oyabun. He clenched his fists at the thought, but Ayame's pain seemed to soothe him a little. He next remembered his vows of never losing anyone else he cared for. Through his sympathy, he, Wong and Dominique walked slowly toward her together.

Eventually, Echidna accompanied by Volt and Trunks comforted her. She hugged the troubled adult tightly and said, "Ayame? Even if the world may seem to be against you, know that I'll always be by your side."

"You won't have to suffer through this alone." Dende said.

"No." Volt added. "I have already lost a mentor of mine by the hands of a madman, to whom I remorsely worked for. As well as being close to ending my own life... But, I know now that I have friends who'll always have my back."

"The power of friendship never fails." said Kou, as overconfident as ever despite his limping. "Besides, Sion got another chance thanks to Dominique. It's all good. Ever since she came around, he began to open to us too." For once, the android couldn't agree more.

"You will always have someone to look out for you. You cannot progress as long as you keep your feelings inside, and your heart broken." Wong's words of wisdom struck a cord.

Everyone, including Mr. Popo, Goten, Trunks, Gohan, Videl and Korin, gathered around her, and Ayame's best friend assured her that they can be her new family, only if she wishes to let them. She momentarily gave them a slight smile, despite her broken face and weepy eyes. "Thank you.." she whispered. She was then wrapped into Sion's arms, and the others followed suit with some other forms of physical affection, such as kisses, hugs, handshakes, and pats. Everyone reiterated they'll always be there for her no matter what, since most of them been through their own tragedies.

Eventually, her heart began to warm and mend little by little through her friends' never-ending support. Heck, they could even assist her in moving starting tomorrow, to which she reluctantly accepted with slight glee.

* * *

As honor for saving the world yet again, just a few more years into the future, Goten and Trunks visited Dog Street once more and became part-time bouncers, and Ayame actually happened to live in the same place Sion used to be. Her new job was a lot more promising than any one she ever had before. Although Bulla hadn't been born yet, and Trunks just started his occupation as president of Capsule Corp.

Sion still trained himself from time to time at Dende's Lookout, mostly at the Hyperbolic Time Chamber in which he admired the most, while still alternating his usual schedule in Fate; also, he and Dominique eventually got to be wedders as well as starting to know the rules of intimacy. Her reproduction still remains to be seen.

Volt and Echinda became proud parents while still managing the bar to this very day. They soon had a child named Pence; it was actually thanks to Trunks' robust that inspired them to have a kid of their own. He had spiky blond locks much like his dad, as well as auburn eyes. He also shared Echidna's stern personality and Volt's valor despite having a skinny, muscular physique. He was also wearing a headband and a matching Dog Street jersey.

Kou and Leann finally dated after years of waiting. And even though LUKIS and being a bouncer became a constant struggle for Kou, his partner never forgot on her promise.

During Sion's and Dominique's wedding, everyone showed up for the glorious ceremony. And it wasn't too awkward considering that their friends, Krillin and 18, are also betrothed to each other. Goten and Trunks also arrived, with a few crazy shenanigans here and there. Gohan, Videl, Bulma, Dr. Brief, Wong, and the others including Leann also took part.

Their portrait stood proudly upon the mantle of a fireplace in Ayame's flat; Sion, Volt, Kou, Echidna, Leann, Dominique, Wong, Ayame, Goten, Gohan, Trunks, Krillin, 18, and Pence beamed as they made some poses on the stairwell outside a building.

Edge was ready to behold the bouncers of the future..! Who knows what misadventures the new and improved family can possibly bring.

**A/N: I always wanted Sion to surpass his own skills, and eventually become something more than he was portrayed to be; that's why he's a trainee as a Z-Fighter. And why the hell not; he seems to have a Shoryuken move of his own, the fiery Tornado Uppercut, as well as learned the Kamehameha Wave and master his ki sense. Although, since I never cared for Dragon Ball Super, I can't be sure how to carry the other universe forward... So, this might be the last of the series..? But, hey, you never know.**

**So, yeah, that pretty much does it for Part 4 of The Bouncer tetralogy. And again, I always liked the game so much, and that is primarily why I developed this small series of fanfics so that I can share my appreciation for it with some of you. I absolutely want the game to have a second shot, whether it'd be a remake so it can have potential for a sequel, or even perhaps something as small as an anime of sorts. I always wanted the game to move forward for over 19 years; if they had some partial references in Kingdom Hearts, then perhaps there'd be a chance. Seriously Squeenix, PLEASE make this happen, I implore you. Please give The Bouncer the positivity, not animosity, it truly deserves. This is the Ikran Rider, signing off.**


End file.
